Las Aventuras de la Compañía: 4to Libro
by The Balrog of Altena
Summary: CAP 4 Entre Rivendel y Acebeda, la Compañía del Anillo se encuentra con más de una dificultad, ¡y con una sorpresa que ninguno de ellos podía esperar!
1. Introducción

** Las aventuras de la Compañía: Al llegar el ocaso.  
**  
Cuarto libro de la colección: Las aventuras de la Compañía  
  
Por The Balrog of Altena  
  
  
Introducción:  
  
El Concilio de Elrond, en Imladris, tuvo lugar en los Grandes Años, el 25 de Octubre del año 3018 de la Tercera Edad. En él participaron gentes de todos los pueblos libres; Elfos, Hombres, Enanos e incluso Hobbits (Bilbo Bolsón y su sobrino Frodo, los Portadores del Anillo). De allí el Señor Elrond llegó a la conclusión de que el Anillo Regente debía ser destruido; era la única alternativa que les quedaba si querían salvar la Tierra Media de la amenaza del Espíritu Maiar Sauron, Señor Oscuro.  
  
Mas en Anillo Único no podía ser destruido en el simple fuego o tan fácilmente como con un golpe de martillo. De esa forma ni podrían rayar el fino oro del que está hecho. La única forma posible de destruir su mal para siempre era arrojándolo a las Grietas del Destino en el monte Orodruin, donde fue forjado en la pasada Edad.  
  
¿Pero quien sería capaz de entrar hasta el mismo corazón de Mordor, hasta sus mismísimos fuegos? Mordor, la fortaleza del Señor Oscuro, era una yerna extensión, pasto del fuego, cenizas y polvo. Sus negras puertas eran guardadas por más que Orcos, criaturas inmunes que el Mal se procuraba. Desde cualquier punto de vista, la misión era suicida para quien quiera que la tomara. Pero alguien la aceptó. Y no fue ni más ni menos que Frodo Bolsón el Mediano.  
  
Sin embargo, Frodo no podía viajar sólo, por lo que Elrond el Medio Elfo eligió a sus compañeros y acompañantes, que representarían a cada raza en la Comunidad del Anillo. Para los Hombres, Aragorn hijo de Arathorn y Boromir hijo de Denethor fueron elegidos para representarlos. Eligió también a Gandalf el Istari, quien sería el guía de la Compañía. En el lugar de los Elfos, Elrond eligió a Legolas hijo del Rey Thranduil, un extraño joven Elfo que había llegado a Rivendel con un mensaje de su padre: malas noticias, pues Sméagol (ahora llamado Gollum) había escapado del Bosque Negro. Para los Enanos, escogió a Gimli hijo de Gloin, y para los Medianos Elrond no tuvo más elección que escoger a Samsagaz Gamyi, quien estaba dispuesto a seguir a su amo Frodo hasta los confines del mundo.  
  
Así entonces, ya eran siete caminantes. Pero faltaban dos para completar la Comunidad (Nueve caminantes para oponerse a los Nueve Jinetes malvados.) y éstos fueron los hobbits Peregrin Tuk y Meriadoc Brandigamo, quienes se ofrecieron voluntariamente a unirse a la misión. Mas no hubieran sido elegidos si Gandalf el Gris no les hubiera apoyado en su elección. Porque el mago tenía razón: sería mejor confiar en la amistad de los hobbits que en su propia sabiduría. Después de todo, ni los poderes de los Señores de los Elfos (como Glorfindel) alcanzarían para destruir la torre Oscura ni abrirles el camino que lleva al Fuego.  
  
La Compañía de los Nueve estaba completa. En el 15 de Diciembre, al caer la tarde, la Compañía del Anillo abandonaba Rivendel.  
  
Frodo el Mediano se unió a sus primos, Sam, Boromir de la Gente Grande, y a Gimli, el hijo de Gloin, que junto a la salida de Rivendel charlaban y se ocupaban de empaquetar todo a los lomos de Bill, como ahora llamaba Sam al poney que una vez fue de Bill Helenchal, y que por fortuna para el animal ahora les pertenecía. Sam repasaba las cosas que había empaquetado, y entonces alzó las manos y comenzó a murmurar de muy mala gana algo de que se había olvidado de traer una cuerda.  
  
Cuando Frodo llegó sonrió al ver a Merry y Pippin riendo con Boromir; seguro que ya habían empezado a contarle sus desventuras como 'hobbits jóvenes y traviesos', como los llamaban los ancianos hobbits de su hogar, Hobbiton.  
  
"¡Eh, primo Frodo!" - le llamó Pippin al verle - "Le estaba contando a Boromir lo que pasó en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Merry cuando le robamos a Gandalf su cohete de fuegos artificiales. ¿Te nos unes?"  
  
"¿Sois familia?" - preguntó Boromir, refiriéndose a los de 'primo Frodo'.  
  
"Bueno sí, verás, Merry es mi primo por parte de padre. Es el hijo de Saradoc Brandigamo y Esmeralda Tuk, la hermana pequeña de mi padre Paladin. Pero Frodo y yo no somos primos directamente; lo nuestro ya es más complicado. A ver, mi abuelo (Adalgrim Tuk) y la madre de Frodo (Primula Brandigamo) eran primos, lo que nos hace primos segundos por parte de madre y primos tercero por parte de padre, porque mi abuelo y Drogo Bolsón (el padre de Frodo) eran primos segundos, lo que nos hace primos tercero por parte de mi padre Paladin. "  
  
"Cuidado, Boromir." - dijo Gandalf, que acababa de llegar caminado sobre su bastón - "Estos hobbits son capaces de sentarse al borde de un precipicio a discutir sobre las anécdotas más insignificantes de padres, abuelos y bisabuelos, y primos lejanos hasta el noveno grado, si los alentáis con vuestra injustificada paciencia."  
  
Al parecer Merry y Pippin no estaban escuchando a Gandalf, porque en seguida que el anciano mago hubo terminado con su aviso, los hobbtis se fueron directamente hacia Aragorn, llamándolo. "¡Eh, Trancos! ¿Te hemos contado alguna vez lo que pasó en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Merry?" - Meneando la cabeza, Gandalf se volvió para marcharse.   
  
Frodo, viendo que el señor Elrond Medio Elfo (acompañado por Gandalf) aparecía tras de las columnas blancas con enredaderas verdes envolviéndolas en flor y se acercaba a ellos con paso lento pero decidido, llamó a sus primos y al Montaraz. Pippin dio un saltó por la súbita aparición de Legolas el Elfo detrás suyo; tan silenciosos eran los pasos y movimientos del Elfo. Elrond pidió a la Compañía que se acercase y bajo los lindos árboles de hojas amarillas y emblanquecidas que caian suavemente como plumas sobre sus hombros, empezó a hablar.  
  
"He aquí mis últimas palabras." - dijo en voz baja - "El Portador del Anillo marcha ahora en busca del Monte del Destino. Toda responsabilidad recae sobre él: no librarse del Anillo, no entregárselo a ningún siervo de Sauron, y en verdad no dejar que nadie lo toque, excepto los miembros del Concilio o de la Compañía, y esto en caso de extrema necesidad. Los otros van con él como acompañantes voluntarios, para ayudarlo en esa tarea. Podéis deteneros, o volver, o tomar algún otro camino, según las circunstancias. Cuanto más lejos lleguéis, menos fácil será retroceder, pero ningún lazo ni juramento os obliga a ir más allá de vuestros propios corazones, y no podéis prever lo que cada uno encontrará en el camino."  
  
"Desleal es aquel que se despide cuando el camino se oscurece." - dijo Gimli.  
  
"Quizá," - dijo Elrond - ", pero no jure que caminará en las tinieblas quien no ha visto la caída de la noche."  
  
"Sin embargo, un juramento puede dar fuerzas a un corazón desfalleciente." - replicó Gimli.  
  
"O destruirlo." - dijo Elrond - "¡No miréis demasiado adelante! ¡Pero partid con buen ánimo! Adiós, y que las bendiciones de los Elfos, Hombres, y toda la Gente Libre vayan con vosotros. ¡Qué las estrellas os iluminen!"  
  
Aragorn y Boromir hicieron una reverencia. Gimli una de profunda, como es típico de los Enanos, y Legolas una de sencilla pero elegante, digna de un noble caballero. Los hobbtis, viéndolos, también se inclinaron.  
  
"Buena...¡buena suerte!" - gritó Bilbo tartamudeando de frío - "No creo que puedas llevar un diario, Frodo, compañero, pero esperaré a que me lo cuentes todo cuando vuelvas. ¡Y no tardes demasiado! ¡Adiós!"   
  
Muchos otros de la Casa de Elrond les miraban desde las sombres y les decían adiós en voz baja. No había risas ni canto ni música.  
  
A un lado estaban la dama Arwen Undómiel, vestida con ropas bellas que resaltaban su figura esbelta, pero tristes, de tonos grises, y sus hermosos ojos resplandecientes como estrellas mostraban gran pena, mas persistía un brillo de esperanza en ellos. A su lado estaban sus hermanos gemelos, Elladan y Elrohir, que sólo se distinguían por su diferencia (aunque pequeña) de altura. Elrohir era el más alto, y los dos eran de tez suave y hermoso rostro. Sus cabellos negros como el carbón caían sobre sus hombros, y los rayos de sol creaban reflejos blancos muy resplandecientes en su melena. "¡Adiós, hermano nuestro!" - dijeron a Aragorn de los Dúnedain.  
  
"La Compañía aguarda al Portador del Anillo." - dijo Gandalf solemnemente.  
  
Frodo miró a cada uno de los caminantes a los ojos, se dio la vuelta despacio y partió, la Compañía reuniéndose en fila tras suyo. Gandalf le siguió, posando su arrugada pero suave mano en el hombro del hobbit; le siguió Boromir, y después los primos hobbits, y Legolas en Elfo seguido por Gimli el Enano de muy cerca, y finalmente a Sam y el poney Bill.  
  
Aragorn esperó y se detuvo para mirar a Arwen una última vez antes de partir, y sonreírle. Pareció que los finos labios sonrojados de la mujer Elfa iban a moverse para hablar, mas no le salió la voz. No había palabra que pudieran expresar sus sentimientos al ver la partida de su amado. Al fin Aragorn se volvió y se unió a la fila de la Compañía, y Arwen suspiró entonces con melancolía.   
  
Desaparecieron por el largo sendero en la oscuridad.   
****   
  
_* Gandalf = (Un Maia, uno de los Istari (magos). Gandalf es el nombre que le dieron los Hombres a Mithrandir. Según Gandalf, en su juventud en el Occidente era llamado Olórin.)  
  
* Arwen = Dama Real (Hija de Elrond y Celebrían. Nació en el año 241 de la Tercera Edad. el el año 2951 conoció a Estel (Aragorn) en los bosques de Imladris y se enamoraron. El Día de Año Medio se casó con él, que por aquel entonces era Elessar el Rey de los Hombres de Gondor. Cuando Elessar murió en el 1 de Marzo del 1541 según el Cómputo de la Comarca, Arwen se despidió de su hijo Eldarion y sus hijas, y partió a Lothlórien, donde vivió sola al amparo de los árboles que amarilleaban hasta que llegó el invierno. Tras la partida de Galadriel y Celeborn , el país se había quedado silencioso. Un día Arwen se acostó a descansar en lo alto de Cerin Amroth, y allí estará su tumba verde hasta que el mundo cambie, y su recuerdo sea borrada de la mente de los Hombres que vendrán luego.)  
  
* Undómiel = Estrella de la Tarde. (Título por el que se refieren a la dama Arwen.)  
  
* Elrohir = Señor Elfo de los Caballos (Hijo de Elrond y Celebrían. Nació el año 130 de la Tercera Edad. Combatió junto a Elessar, Elladan, Legolas, Gimli, Pippin y los ejércitos de los Hombres en la batalla de los Campos de Pelennor. Aunque su padre partió de los Puertos Grises y su hermana se casó con Elessar, él y su hermano decidieron quedarse en la Tierra Media como dos mortales más.)  
  
* Elladan = Hombre Elfo ( __Hijo de Elrond y Celebrían. Nació el año 130 de la Tercera Edad. Combatió junto a Elessar, Elrohir, Legolas, Gimli, Pippin y los ejércitos de los Hombres en la batalla de los Campos de Pelennor. Aunque su padre partió de los Puertos Grises y su hermana se casó con Elessar, él y su hermano decidieron quedarse en la Tierra Media como dos mortales más.)_  
_  
* Dúnedain = Los Édain del Oeste. (Los hombres de Númenor, llamados también Númenóreanos.)_  
  
  
- [...] De cualquier modo me parece que el más joven de los dos, Peregrin Tuk, tendría que quedarse. Me lo dice el corazón.  
- Entonces, señor Elrond, tendrá usted que encerrarme en prisión, o mandarme a casa metido en un saco -dijo Pippin-. Pues de otro modo yo seguiría la Compañía.  
- Que sea así entonces. Irás -dijo Elrond y suspiró-. La cuenta de Nueve ya está completa. La Compañía partirá dentro de siete días.  
  
**J.R.R. Tolkien; El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo**   
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Al llegar el ocaso

_Las Aventuras de la Compañía: Al llegar el ocaso._  
  
  
_Capítulo 1ro: Al llegar el ocaso._  
  
La Compañía del Anillo llevaba ya once días caminando sin interrupción por el Vado de Bruinen. Habían doblado hacia el Sur, encaminándose por unas estrechas sendas entre los campos quebrados. Tenían el propósito de seguir bordeando las laderas occidentales de las Montañas durante muchas millas y muchos días. La región era más accidentada y desnuda que el valle verde del Río Grande del otro lado de las Montañas, en las Tierras Ásperas. La marcha era necesariamente lenta, porque de este modo esperaban escapar a miradas hostiles; aunque los espías de Sauron habían sido vistos raras veces en estas extensiones desiertas. Para los hobbits era más evidente que la marcha era lenta: aun caminado y trastabillando hasta el agotamiento, para ellos sólo avanzaban a paso de caracol.   
  
Sin embargo, aunque el paisaje fuera siempre el mismo, las montañas estaban acercándose poco a poco a ellos. A los pies de la cadena principal se extendía una tierra cada vez más ancha de colinas desiertas y valles profundos donde corrían aguas turbulentas. Los senderos eran escasos y tortuosos, y muchas veces llevaban al borde de un precipicio, o a un traicionero pantano.  
  
Aunque sólo Gandalf y Aragorn lo habían discutido, su plan era llegar a esos valles (que eran los límites que separaban Bruinen de Acebeda) y por el Paso del Sur llegar a los Bosques de Lothlórien. De allí aun no habían elegido qué ruta tomar, pero ya tendrían tiempo para discutirlo con calma.  
  
En el frente de la fila Gandalf marchaba, y con él Aragorn, que conocía éstas tierras aun en la oscuridad. Les seguía Frodo, Sam y el poney Bill. Luego Boromir, Merry y Pippin; Gimli el Enano era el siguiente y cerraba la marcha Legolas el Elfo, que tenía ojos penetrantes.  
  
Aragorn se volvió un momento y miró al resto de la Compañía. Frodo y Sam apenas hablaban, y especialmente el Portador del Anillo se veía cansado y a veces como perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Sam a vece le hablaba, y era cuando Aragorn veía desaparecer la sombre de los ojos de Frodo para ser reemplazada por una luz de alegría.  
  
El Montaraz no pudo evitar torcer la boca en una sonrisa cuando vio a los otros dos hobbits charlando con Boromir y riendo. Se habían hecho amigos muy rápidamente, y le dolió pensar que al final de su largo viaje (si es que había algún final) su separación sería dolorosa.  
  
Gimli no parecía cansado. Es más, andaba a grandes pasos con sus pesadas botas y con una mano siempre a la empuñadura de su hacha, orgullosamente. Parecía estar muy atento a lo que oía y veía, pero Aragorn supuso que sólo lo aparentaba para quedar bien frente al Elfo de la Compañía, porque conociendo la 'buena' vista y oída de los Enanos, Gimli no podría descubrir nada antes que el resto de ellos  
  
A Aragorn le preocupaban un poco esos dos. Les había visto lanzarse miradas hostiles, y era de suponer que eso pasaría; después de todo, Legolas era el hijo del Rey Thranduil del antiguo Gran Bosque Verde (ahora llamado Bosque Negro, pues malvadas criaturas lo han poblado) y el Rey había encarcelado una vez a Glóin, padre de Gimli, en sus mazmorras subterráneas, y sin ningún motivo aparente según la versión de los Enanos. Oh, claro, la versión de los Enanos era que Glóin y sus compañeros tan sólo viajaban cuando se perdieron por el bosque y se quedaron sin provisiones. Muertos de hambre, se acercaron varias veces a un grupo de Elfos para pedirles de comer, pero éstos siempre les huyeron, hasta que los tomaron prisioneros después de ser atacados por esas inmunes arañas gigantes del bosque y se los llevaron a los calabozos.  
  
La versión de los Elfos era totalmente distinta; según ellos los Enanos los habían atacado. Y como tanto Thorin, el jefe de la banda, como los otros se habían negado a dar sus motivos por estar en el Bosque Negro, no quisieron liberarlos.  
  
Meneando ligeramente la cabeza, Aragorn miró a Legolas, caminado a pequeños pasos elegantemente como un gato, sus ojos azules y penetrantes siempre atentos y su dorado cabello moviéndose suavemente en el viento. Aragorn había notado a Legolas más distante que los otros, y no le había visto hablar directamente con nadie una sola vez. Le conocía desde hacía muchos años, y sabía que Legolas no era muy hablador. Legolas siempre tenía un aire triste, y nunca le había visto sonreír, pero tampoco le había visto llorar. Bueno, tan poco no era de extrañar, pues era un Elfo, y todos los Elfos tienen aire triste y nostálgico, ya por naturaleza. Pero Aragorn estaba convencido de que después de pasar tanto tiempo con mortales, al final llegaría a parecerse a ellos, quien sabe.  
  
Pippin, el más joven de los caminantes, acabó de contar como en Hobbiton se vino abajo el techo en la alcaldía de Cavada Grande, y Will Pieblanco, el alcalde, y el más gordo de los hobbits en la Cuaderna del Oeste, habían emergido envueltos en yeso, como un pastel enharinado. Aquello provocó risas a todos, incluso a Gandalf, que aunque encabezaba la marcha les había estado escuchando. Aragorn también rió. Ya había oído esa historia en la Posada del Poney Pisador, pero en aquel entonces había estado tan preocupado que no pudo reír. Ahora que el Anillo estaba en buena protección pudo encontrarle la gracia a la anécdota de Pippin.  
  
"¿No es hora de que tomemos un descanso?" - dijo Merry dirigiéndose a Gandalf y a Aragorn.  
  
"Mi estómago me está matando, más aun que mis pies." - dijo Pippin tocándose la barriga.  
  
"Y aun no has tomado el segundo desayuno, ¿eh Pippin?" - rió Aragorn.  
  
"¡Oh, Trancos!" - dijo Pippin tratando de mostrarse enojado - ¡Deja de reírte de mí! A demás, los hobbits estamos acostumbrados a comer por lo menos seis veces al día; y aquí sólo comemos tres y teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de comida de cada ración, para nosotros es como un solo desayuno."  
  
"Está bien, nos detendremos un rato aquí." - interrumpió Gandalf, y se quitó el largo sombrero picudo y se sentó sobre una roca, sacando su pipa del bolsillo.  
  
"¡Bien!" - dijo Merry frotándose las manos - "Saca la sartén, Sam. Iré a por un poco de leña."  
  
"Y yo iré contigo." - se ofreció Aragorn.  
  
"Os acompañaré." - dijo Legolas - "Quiero ver como crecen los árboles de esta región."  
  
Mientras que los tres salían a buscar leña y Sam empezaba a repartir las raciones de bacon y tomate y sacaba los cubiertos, Frodo, Pippin, Boromir, Gimli y Gandalf se relajaban fumando con su pipa y pasaban el tiempo haciendo aros de humo.  
  
Los hobbits le estaban enseñando a Boromir a formar aros de humo, pero el hombre aun no tenía mucha práctica y los suyos salían torcidos y se disipaban en el aire fácilmente. A cada bocanada de humo que Gandalf hacía, un aro de distinto color se elevaba en el aire, se detenía un instante, y tomaba forma de liebre, que se alejaba dado saltos suspendidos en el aire.  
  
Frodo (quien había aprendido bien de Bilbo) formó un aro que se quedó suspendido en el aire sin disiparse.  
  
"¡Muy bonito!" - dijo Gandalf, y de una bocanada formó un barco de vela que navegó hasta el centro del aro de Frodo.  
  
Aragorn, Merry y Legolas llegaron pronto con la madera, pedazos viejos y resecos que habían hallado por el suelo entre la maleza, pues ninguno de ellos quería arrancar las ramas vivas de los árboles; y en un instante tuvieron un fuego encendido y el bacon cociéndose.  
  
Pippin miraba con deleite e impaciencia como Sam cocinaba y sentía su estómago quejarse cada vez que aspiraba aquel delicioso olor a bacon con tomates. Sam, un poco enojado, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos hambrientos y famélicos de Pippin fijados en la comida. "Pippin." - dijo - "Si no puedes hacer más que quedarte aquí mirando y babeando, ya puedes irte. Me estás estorbando."  
  
"¿Aun no está listo?"  
  
"Estará listo cuando lo esté. ¡No seas impaciente! Y ahora vete por ahí antes de que decida no cocinar nada para tí."  
  
Pippin, de inmediato, se levantó y se fue junto a los demás, donde se sentó al lado de Aragorn. El Montaraz rió. "¡Hay que ver! Pippin, quien no teme a ningún orco, trol, Espectro, ni ningún otro siervo del mal, y quien desafió la palabra de Elrond para unirse a la Compañía valerosamente, resulta que se acobarda, cuando la comida es lo que está en juego."  
  
"No es verdad, Trancos." - dijo Pippin sonrojándose - "Yo temo muchas cosas; tan sólo oír mencionar a los jinetes Negros ya me tiemblan las piernas. Incluso te temí a ti, cuando nos conocimos en 'el Poney'__."  
  
"Estoy contigo, Pip." - dijo Merry.  
  
"Admito que a mí también me asustó más de una vez." - dijo Frodo.  
  
Aragorn rió. "Pero como dijiste, Frodo, un espía del Enemigo parecería más hermoso y al mismo tiempo más horrible. _No es oro todo lo que reluce, ni toda la gente errante anda perdida._ ¿Y a tí, Sam? - preguntó volviéndose al hobbit jardinero, ahora cocinero - "¿Te asusté?"  
  
"En ningún momento, Señor Trancos. Pero admito que no confié en usted hasta que encontramos a Glorfindel." - dijo - "¡La comida está lista!"  
  
  
  
"¡Eh , tú! ¡Quita esas manos de ahí, bribón!" - dijo Sam pegando la mano que trataba de apoderarse de unos deliciosos bacon con tomates rojos.  
  
"¿Por qué?" - lloriqueó Pippin.  
  
"Porque esa es la ración de Legolas." - dijo Sam con aire autoritario - ¡Déjalo para él! Tu ya te has comido tu parte."  
  
"¡Puedes comértelo, Pippin!" - se oyó la voz del Elfo - "¡Yo no tengo hambre!" Legolas estaba de pie en lo alto de un árbol cercano, inspeccionando los alrededores con su aguda vista. Nadie le había visto u oído subirse ahí, y el Enano dio un pequeño salto (casi tirando sus tomates al suelo) cuando la repentina voz del Elfo habló por encima de su cabeza.  
  
"Maldito Elfo loco..." - quiso pensar Gimli, pero en su lugar lo dijo en voz muy baja, demasiado baja para que los demás le oyeran, pero si alcanzable de oír para los finos oídos de Legolas.  
  
"Maldito Enano estúpido..." - farfulló Legolas como respuesta.  
  
"¡Se acabó el descanso!" - les llamó Gandalf poniéndose en pie y tomendo la vara, que había dejado apoyada en el tronco de un árbol. - "¡Sigamos adelante! ¡Aun nos queda un largo camino por hacer!"  
  
  
Después de aquel corto descanso la marcha fue dura. Caminaron horas y horas, y cuando el sol ya se había ocultado tras las montañas ellos aun seguían caminando. Lo más agotador del viaje era el paisaje monótono y el ir caminado en línea recta, y durante la última hora los hobbits ya cabeceaban andando, y cuando abrían los ojos de súbito les parecía que no se habían movido del lugar, o que estaban dando vueltas y vueltas cruzando siempre los mismos campos.  
  
Era noche tardía. En el oriente parpadeaba Remminath, la Red de Estrellas, y la Hoz brillaba sobre las estribaciones de Baraz, Zirak y Shathûr. No llevaban ninguna luz encendida, pues no podían arriesgarse a llamar la atención del Enemigo, que tenía muchos espías, y la tenue luz clara de la luna creciente ya les bastaba para ver el suelo que pisaban. Una brisa helada soplaba, y se estremecieron. Tuvieron que sacar abrigo para seguir, pues empezaban a tener las manos realmente frías.  
  
Legolas, que andaba a la retaguardia, se detuvo un instante y alzó el rostro al cielo nocturno estrellado. No había ninguna nube que cubriese el manto plateado que brillaba sobre ellos, pero Legolas sintió en el aire que el mal tiempo se avecinaba. Tal vez una tormenta.  
  
Distinguieron un reflejo plateado en la tierra, que resultó ser una pequeña laguna, de aproximadamente veinte pies cuadrados (lo que sería unos diez metros cuadrados). Allí decidieron pasar la noche, y Gandalf propuso que se bañaran los pies para aliviar el cansancio.  
  
"Yo quisiera darme un buen baño." - dijo Merry - "Hace por lo menos una semana que no nos lavamos como es debido y me siento tan sucio como la vez que cruzamos los Pantanos de Moscagua con Trancos."  
  
"¡Moscagua!" - dijo Pippin - "¡Había más moscas que agua! Doy gracias por no haber vuelto a ver a esos molestos mosquitos." - Pippin se esteremció, como recordando algo - "¡Se me metían en las mangas y por el cuello de la camisa! ¡Yo también quiero bañarme, antes de que atraigamos a las moscas!"  
  
"Yo estoy de acuerdo. Lavarme sólo los pies no servirá de nada, si ustedes entienden. Hace dos días cruzamos un pantano, después de todo."  
  
Como los cuatro hobbits y Boromir querían bañarse, Gandalf no se los impidió. El Montaraz y el mago se sentaron a fumar y el Elfo se quedó de pie, mirando silenciosamente el horizonte, mientras se oían los chapoteos de risas de los demás, incluyendo algún que otro -Brrrrr ¡qué fría está!-  
  
"¡Vamos Trancos! - le llamó Frodo alegremente - "¡Anímate y ven con nosotros! ¡Incluso Gimli se ha animado a bañarse!"  
  
"Ustedes me han empujado." - se quejó el Enano.  
  
"No gracias, yo estoy bien aquí." - respondió Aragorn sonriente.  
  
"¡Vamos Aragorn, necesitas un baño!" - insistió Boromir - "Apestas, amigo. La dama Arwen no te querría si olieras así delante de ella."  
  
"¡Arwen siempre me querrá!" - dijo Aragorn - "¡Y a demás, yo no apesto!" - y diciendo esto levantó la axila y se olió. Se echaron a reír cuando vieron la cara de desagrado y asco que ponía Aragorn - "Bueno, puede que un poco."  
  
"¡Entonces a que esperas!" - dijo Pippin, y junto a Merry empezaron a salpicar al hombre y en un instante ya le tenían empapado de pies a cabeza.  
  
"¡Ésta me la vais a pagar!" - exclamó Aragorn y se lanzó al agua con ropa y todo (pues ya estaban mojadas) y él y los dos hobbits empezaron una guerra de agua en la que pronto se vieron todos envueltos.  
  
"¡Tened cuidado!" - dijo Gandalf, que se había apartado un poco cuando empezaron a salpicar a Aragorn - "Que me estáis salpicando sin querer."  
  
"Sin querer o...¡queriendo!" - Pippin comenzó a salpicarle a él también. Los demás le siguieron, dejando al Istari completamente empapado, como recién salido e la bañera.  
  
Gandalf se quitó el sombrero picudo que goteaba y exclamó escurriendo el agua de su barba gris con las manos "¡Tuk, insensato! ¡Ahora tendré que encender un fuego para secarme la ropa!"  
  
"¡Me encanta cuando se enfada!" - rió Pippin.  
  
"No será porque nos tire de las orejas." - dijo Merry.  
  
Alejándose y murmurando maldiciones, Gandalf se topó con Legolas, que les miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. "Ten cuidado, jovencito." - le dijo - "Si no quieres que te pase lo mismo que a mí, no te acerques a ellos. Aléjate un poco y deja que los locos se diviertan solos."  
  
Legolas no dijo nada pero estaba totalmente de acuerdo con él. Gandalf se alejaba con un -chof chof- a cada paso que daba. Iba a ir tras él, pero hubo dado sólo un paso cuando sintió una manos tomarle de los brazos desde sus espaldas.  
  
"¿A dónde vas, Legolas?" Era Aragorn, y le miraba de una manera sospechosa. Legolas se maldijo por no haber oído al Hombre acercarse.  
  
"Aragorn." - dijo seriamente - "No."  
  
"¿No qué?" - rió el otro. Aragorn le estaba empujando suavemente hacia la laguna. Y allí le esperaban los demás a Legolas, con las manos metidas en el agua y una sonrisa en la cara. Legolas les miró gravemente, y sus ojos decían claramente -no os atreváis a hacerlo-, pero sus ojos élficos no les intimidó. Le salpicaron (Gimli con mucho deleite) y Aragorn (que era más fuerte que él) le arrastró hasta la orilla y allí le empujó al agua, ayudado por los demás que le tiraban de las piernas.  
  
  
  
Gandalf era un mago testarudo, pero aun así encendió un fuego, pues según decía él, en esas tierras donde se encontraban estaba bien ocultos de ojos espías, pues muchos árboles altos se alzaban a su alrededor. Alzó la vara y hundió sus punta en medio de unos leños apilados, y dijo "_Naur ammen_!". Inmediatamente después de pronunciar ese conjuro brotó una llama verde y azul, y la madera ardió chisporroteando.  
  
Junto al fuego tendió sus andrajosas ropas y sombrero mojados, y él se cubrió con cálidas mantas. Los demás aprovecharon para lavar sus ropas y ponerlas al secado junto a la foguera.  
  
"La primera vigilancia de hoy la montarán Gimli y Legolas." - anunció Aragorn. El Enano y el Elfo le miraron con mala cara. - "Yo y Sam les relevaremos. Por último tocará a Gandalf y a Pippin."  
  
Algunas noches montaban vigilancia en parejas, y otras de uno en uno. Hicieran como lo hicieran, nunca se quedaban despiertos todos la misma noche, pero a todos les tocaba vigilancia alguna vez, por turnos y siguiendo un orden.   
  
A los que les tocaba dormir colocaron sus camas en círculo alrededor de las llamitas danzantes. La madera ardía animadamente y con rapidez.   
  
"Buenas noches Merry" - dijo Pippin.  
  
"Buenas noches Pippin" - respondió Merry.  
  
"Buenas noches Frodo" - dijo Pippin.  
  
"Buenas noches Pippin."  
  
"Buenas noches Sam."  
  
"Buenas noches Merry."  
  
"Buenas noches Pippin."  
  
"Buenas noches Frodo."  
  
"Buenas noches Sam."  
  
"Buenas noches..."  
  
"¡Callaos ya!" - grito Gandalf, interrumpiendo a Sam. Los Hobbits rieron.  
  
"¡Buenas noches Gandalf!" - dijeron a la vez. Gandalf musitó algo en voz baja mientras que Aragorn y Boromir sonreían.  
  
Envueltos en el manto del sueño pronto cayeron profundamente dormidos, con las palabras de la dulce canción de Legolas en su mente.  
  
Legolas cantaba una canción todas las noches, y a ellos les gustaba escucharlas, pues el Elfo tenía una voz esplendida y hermosa. De pie, sus esbelta figura era una sombra frente a la luna creciente.   
  
_ "Uich gwennen na 'wanath ah na dhín.  
An uich gwennen na ringyrn ambar hen.  
Boe naid bain gwannathar,  
Boe cuil ban firitha.  
Boe naer gwannathach."_  
  
Aragorn fue el último en quedarse dormido, y antes de cerrar los ojos observó la silueta de Legolas frente a la luna y la de Gimli, sentada sobre una roca e iluminada por la luz roja del fuego. Gandalf y él habían acordado que a partir de ahora Gimli y Legolas harían tantas vigilancias juntos como pudieran, pues tal vez ése sería un modo de que estrecharan su amistad, o que al menos dejaran de mirarse como enemigos.  
  
Ni al Elfo ni al Enano les gustó la idea de quedarse juntos, pero no se quejaron, ni se dirigieron la palabra durante gran parte de su turno. Legolas estuvo todo el tiempo en pie, y yendo de un lado a otro, caminando suavemente y sin hacer el mínimo ruido, escuchando y prestando atención a los sonidos de la noche. Gimli quiso también estar en pie, para no mostrarse menos resistente, y pasó el tiempo acariciando el filo de su hacha con un dedo, pero mirando de reojo al Elfo.  
  
Una vez que Legolas estuvo cerca de él, pudo ver que el Elfo estaba algo inquieto, aunque no lo aparentaba en su rostro, sólo en sus movimientos. "¿Le ocurre algo, Señor Elfo? Le veo algo inquieto." - le dijo Gimli con voz grave, y aunque la pregunta era amable, sus voz sonó antipática y molesta.  
  
"No ocurre nada, Señor Enano; sólo que el viento me dice que mañana lloverá, y empiezo a tener el mal presentimiento de que algo malo ocurrirá. Una sombra y una amenaza están creciendo en mi interior."  
  
Gimli balbuceó unas palabras en la lengua de los Enanos. Lo que no supo Legolas, es que decía, "Esos malditos Elfos...Se creen que lo saben todo."  
  
_  
  
  
The Balrog of Altena: En el próximo cap empezará la acción. Legolas tenía razón...algo malo ocurrirá MUA JA JA JA JA JA *risa de loca* ¡Reviews por favor!  
  
~ CARMENCHU: Aiya! A mí también me encanta cuando va toda la Compañía junta, aunque parezca muy poco tiempo en el libro. Hablando de libros, deberías leer El Hobbit, ¡te enterarías mejor de las cosas! sobretodo del otro fic que escribí (Trece Enanos y un Mediano). __Por cierto, ¿eres española, verdad? Lo noté en el primero de tus fics que leí. ¿De dónde eres exactamente? Yo soy de Ciutadella de Menorca (Baleares) Namárië, an sí._  
_  
* Hoz = Osa Mayor o El Anado.  
  
*Baraz, __Zirak , __Shathûr__ = (Bajo estas montañas se encuentra Khazad-dûm, las Minas de Moria.)  
_  
* _Naur ammen =Fuego para nosotros._  
  
* _Uich gwennen na 'wanath ah na dhín. = No estás destinado a la perdición y el silencio.  
An uich gwennen na ringyrn ambar hen. Porque no estás destinado a los ciclos de este mundo.  
Boe naid bain gwannathar, Todas las cosas deberán morir,  
Boe cuil ban firitha. Toda vida está condenada a desaparecer.  
Boe naer gwannathach Con pesar debes marchar, [y aun no estás sin esperanza]  
  
_   
  



	3. Un refugio no muy seguro

_Las Aventuras de la Compañía: Al llegar el ocaso._  
  
  
_Capítulo 2do: Un refugio no muy seguro.  
_  
_Casi había llegado la noche. El cielo se había teñido de colores en tonos rosa y rojo. Los rayos anaranjados del alba se filtraban aun entre las bellas ramas de los árboles. Las hojas se movían con un suave rumor, y los colores centelleaban en ellas; tonos marrones, amarillos y naranja que bailaban en el techo del bosque como diminutas mariposas.  
  
Una voz se alzó por encima del rumor de las hojas: un canto, dulce, melodioso, de voz angelical. No se distinguían palabras en aquel canto, solo la entonación de una dulce voz. Atraído por la música se internó más en las profundidades de aquel tan familiar bosque, y allí, entre el perfume del romero y la danza del trigo en el viento, bailaba una hermosa Elfa de tez blanca y largos cabellos negros, sus suaves movimientos acompañando su encantadora canción. Su largo vestido de seda azul estaba cubierto de un rocío plateado que resplandecía, y la tela de los delicados brazos se elevaba suavemente como si dos alas le hubiera salido a tan precioso pájaro ruiseñor.  
  
En aquel instante, quedó prendado de su hechizo, y dando una paso al frente gritó unas palabras que le salieron del corazón. "¡Tinúviel! ¡Tinúviel!"  
  
La doncella se volvió, una inmediata expresión de confusión, al oír la voz que parecía llamarla a ella. Se vieron el rostro. A él le pareció que ella era joven, tal vez de su edad o menor aún, pero en sus ojos brillaban las estrellas y se podía ver en ellos la sabiduría años incontables. Aun no había hablado con ella, pero en aquel instante en que sus ojos de encontraron, supo que se había enamorado pérdidamente de tan bella visión.  
  
Ella le sonrió.  
  
  
Una mirada traicionada. Unos ojos tristes. Un rostro herido. Un corazón roto. Una lágrima. Y luego ya no había nada. Tan sólo un infinito negro y solitario. Muy solitario. Estaba muy solo...  
  
_  
  
Aragorn despertó sobresaltado. Desde que partieron de Rivendel, que cada día despertaba de ése modo. Todo por culpa de ese sueño, o pesadilla sería mejor llamarlo. La causa de esos sueños era obvio: se sentía culpable por haber abandonado a Arwen y dejarla cruzar los mares con los restos de su linaje. La última vez que hablaron, él le había prometido una vida mejor, lejos del dolor, las guerras y el sufrimiento, si viajaba a Valinor, las tierras de los Eldar. Ella le había mirado con dolor, como si se sintiera traicionada por un falso amor.  
  
Aragorn no hubiera deseado que las cosas fueran así, pero así fueron. Una fuerte barrera se interponía entre ellos dos: la mortalidad de uno y la inmortalidad del otro. Pero otra más fuerte ahora también se había interpuesto en su amor: el Anillo.  
  
Se restregó los ojos, y se levantó un poco turbado aun. De pronto notó un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. No había sol; las nubes lo cubrían con su velo oscuro. Una brisa fría soplaba del norte.  
  
A su lado la hoguera que Gandalf encendió anoche se había consumido, dejando unos pocos restos de madera quemada y un señal carbonizada en la tierra. Junto a la fogata, donde los había dejado, estaban sus ropas secas. También estaban las de Gimli y Merry. Esos dos aun dormían profundamente. Gimli roncaba silenciosamente, pero a cada ronquido fuerte que hacía Legolas le miraba con mala cara. El Hobbit dormía plácidamente envuelto en su manta y acurrucado como niño pequeño.  
  
Aragorn el Montaraz tomó sus ropas con manos temblorosas (siempre le temblaban muy ligeramente después de despertar de tal modo) y se vistió rápidamente, esperando que ninguno de los que ya estaban despiertos le hubiera visto desvelarse así, ni se percatara del involuntario temblor de sus manos. Pero nada (o casi nada) escapa a los sentidos de un Elfo. En seguida oyó la voz de Legolas, llamándole desde lo alto de un árbol. El príncipe del Bosque Negro estaba sentado en una de sus gruesas ramas. Las piernas se columpiaban y su melena rubia caía libre sobre sus hombros.  
  
"¿Estel? ¿Te encuentras bien? Te tiemblan las manos."  
  
"Sí, mi amigo. He sentido frío al despertar, eso es todo."  
  
Legolas había visto su angustiosa dormía de despertar, pero no dijo nada. No entendía muy bien los sueños de los mortales, pero sabía que algunas veces sufren lo que llaman 'malos sueños' o 'pesadillas'. Debía de ser eso lo que molestaba a Aragorn. No era nada por lo que preocuparse, o al menos así lo esperaba él.  
  
"¿'Estel'?" - se dijo Boromir en voz alta - "¿Cuantos nombre tienes, Aragorn?" - sonrió.  
  
"Unos cuantos." - dijo él riéndose, y se llevó una ano a la barbillal para meditar algunos de los nombre por lo que es llamado - "Aragorn, Estel, Dúnadan, Elessar, Trancos, Patas Largas, Piedra de Elfo, Thorongil, Telcontar, Don Trancos-sin-escrúpulos..."  
  
"¿Algo más?" - rió Boromir perplejo.   
  
"Unos cuantos apodos más no tan bonitos." - sonrió.  
  
"Es normal que te llamaran Trancos;" - dijo Merry, que acababa de despertar y bostezando había oído parte de la conversación. - ", siempre caminas a grandes trancos."  
  
"Pero la forma en que te trató y te llamó Helenchal me indignó." - dijo Pippin - "¡Me alegro de que Sam le metiera esa manzana en las narices! ¡Muy bien, Sam, le diste su buen merecido!"  
  
Sam, que estaba colocando el equipaje sobre los lomos de Bill, no pareció escucharle. Bostezó con ojos soñolientos.  
  
"¿Qué pasa, Sam? ¿No has dormido bien?"  
  
"En absoluto. Esos _nique-brique_ no me han dejado dormir de nuevo. ¡Pensé que después de Moscagua no los volveríamos a ver más, y aquí resulta que nos encontramos con una laguna llena de ellos!"  
  
"A mí esos bichos no me han vuelto a molestar en absoluto." - dijo Merry - "Estaba tan cansado anoche que ni siquiera los ronquidos de Gimli podían estorbarme." - Miró al Enano que aun dormía en un profundo sueño. Cubierto con una manta verde sólo asomaba su cabeza de ella y la barba rojiza, extendida en rizos sobre su estómago. Su respiración era ruidosa, y a veces murmuraba palabras que no podían entender, volviéndose de uno a otro lado y rascándose la barba.   
  
Gimli hizo un fuerte ronquido, mas despertó de repente al ser golpeado (no con fuerza) por el bastón de Gandalf. "¡Arriba, Señor Enano! ¡Una nueva etapa del viaje comienza! ¡En pie! ¡Nos vamos!"  
  
Tras bostezar Gimli se levantó para vestirse y tan buen punto acabó, la Compañía continuó su viaje, aun el Enano trenzándose la barba mientras caminaba.  
  
Era un día triste. El cielo estaba pálido; nubes grises lo cubrían de palmo a palmo. La brisa era fresca, y para colmo húmeda. El sendero que seguían estaba envuelto en niebla. En algunos puntos se hacía tan espesa que hasta los envolvía en un manto blanco, del que no podían salir sin estar empapados, y cuando la niebla era tan intensa caminaban más juntos, casi pegados, pues si se separaban a más de cinco pasos ya no se podían ver a ellos mismos.  
  
Sin embargo no se quejaban del todo de la húmeda bruma, porque era un buen sistema para esconderse de ojos enemigos, aunque desde que partieron de Rivendel aun no habían encontrado ninguno (lo que por ahora agradecían).  
  
El viaje continuó así la hasta bien entrada la tarde. No hablaban mucho, pues la humedad y el frío (que les helaban las manos) no les daba ánimos para hacerlo, lo que hacía de la jornada una de muy silenciosa. Sólo oían los monótonos pasos de los Caminantes. En el frente, el bastón de Gandalf acompañaba los débiles pasos del mago; se oían los pasos de Aragorn caminado a grandes zancadas a su lado. Los pasos de los Hobbits eran casi imperceptibles, sobretodo en comparación a los pasos firmes de Boromir y al sonido de las pesadas botas de Gimli sobre el campo. Los livianos pies de Legolas no hacían ruido alguno.  
  
Gimli maldijo a Legolas en la Lengua de los Enanos por milésima vez; de todos los caminantes, el Elfo era el único que no mostraba señales de tener frío, y andaba fresco como una lechuga y de forma orgullosa, sin encogerse de frío o ni siquiera frotarse las manos o los brazos.  
  
Fue a media tarde cuando el día se oscureció por completo, y empezaron a caer las primeras gotas; pequeñas, que no podían mojarlos más que la niebla, y cuyo sonido era relajador. Pero poco a poco las gotitas como patas de mosca se convirtieron en grandes gotas que les mojaban los rostros y descendían por sus cuellos hasta meterse en su ropa y enfriarles el cuerpo.  
  
No se inmutaron y continuaron con su camino, pero todo cambió cuando el viento del norte sopló fuerte, tan fuerte que les impedía caminar con ligereza. Gandalf se agarraba el sombrero picudo, que con la ventisca podría salir volando a la primera que lo soltara. Pronto sintieron las orejas frías y el penetrante silbido del vendaval les molestaba.  
  
"Gandalf," - dijo Aragorn, su pelo negro goteando a chorros y revolviéndose - ", el tiempo va de mal en peor. A lo lejos se ven luces parpadeantes: relámpagos, diría yo; y con éste viento no tardarán en llegar sobre nosotros."  
  
"No podemos caminar todo el día bajo la lluvia." - dijo Frodo - "Caeremos enfermos si seguimos así."  
  
"Podríamos buscar un refugio hasta que la tormenta pase." - dijo Boromir.  
  
"Por una vez estoy totalmente de acuerdo con vosotros." - dijo Gandalf, (por alivio de los demás) sujetándose aun el sombrero con la mano derecha y la vara con la izquierda - "Buscaremos un refugio y esperaremos a que la tormenta cese. Si hemos de caminar de noche, lo haremos. Pero no esperéis un buen descanso junto al fuego en una cueva hasta la mañana: nunca se sabe los que nos depara la llegada del ocaso."  
  
  
Aceleraron el paso, pero aun así no fue hasta la noche (o eso parecía, pues las nubes les ocultaban las estrellas y la luna) cuando por fin Aragorn advirtió una hendidura en una pared rocosa al pie de una colina, y llamó a los demás para ir a ver. Por suerte (o así lo aparentaba en aquel momento) no era una simple hendidura, sino una cueva, y profunda en verdad. Era oscura, y no se veía lo que había en el interior, pero Gandalf colocó una pequeña piedra de cristal el la punta de su vara, sopló, y la piedra empezó a brillar tenuemente con luz propia. "Entremos." - dijo - "Pero no os alejéis mucho. Quedaos junto a la salida."  
  
Gandalf entró el primero, alzando le bastón mágico para iluminar el camino. Aragorn esperó a que entraran Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Sam con Bill el poney y el Enano, y luego entró. Boromir aferró más su capa sobre cuerpo mojado y frío, y frotándose las manos para hacerlas entrar en calor se dispuso a seguir a sus compañeros. Pero se detuvo. Tenía el presentimiento de que alguien, o algo, estaba detrás suyo, mirándole con ojos penetrantes. Se dio la vuelta echando mano a la espada.   
  
Se rió para sí mismo cuando vio que era Legolas. El Elfo estaba de pie, inmóvil como una roca a la que el viento ni el agua puede estorbar. Tenía los ojos fijos en la cueva, con un brillo extraño en ellos.  
  
Boromir iba a disculparse por haber tomado la empuñadura de su espada por él, mas cuando vio como el Elfo no se movía en absoluto, se calló. No sabía ciertamente lo que era aquel brillo extraño en sus ojos, pero parecía...¿miedo? Al final sólo pudo decir una cosa. "¿Vas a entrar?"  
  
Legolas le miró entonces, pero no le respondió por el momento. La fuerte lluvia le empapaba y gotas se deslizaban por su fino rostro y goteaban de su punta de la nariz. Su larga melena rúbia tenía un color más oscuro y anaranjado ahora. Una cegadora luz de relámpago le iluminó la cara un momento, y sus ojos mostraron un claro color azul. A los segundos, el rugido de un trueno retumbó.  
  
"No... No me agradan las cuevas." - dijo al fin - "Sus paredes ocultan la luz de las estrellas, ecos amenazantes resuenan en sus paredes, y el murmullo del viento suena como un amargo lamento. Las rocas son frías; no hay vida en ellas, y cuando la luz no llega a su interior el aire se hace pesado, y hay un fuerte y desagradable olor a polvo. Entonces siento como si no pudiera respirar."  
  
Boromir no supo que tenía que responder. La verdad era que nunca antes había hablado con él, no sabía porqué. Tal vez simplemente por ser Elfo: la criatura más hermosa de la Tierra Media, también la más nostálgica, y sobretodo la más sabia. Nunca hasta que llegó a Rivendel había tenido trato con ellos, y se sentía incomodo al hablarles. "Ah," - dijo - ", creía que los Elfos no le temían a nada."  
  
Boromir sintió ganas de golpearse la cabeza al haber dicho aquellas palabras. Trató de decir algo más, pero Legolas habló. "Lo Elfos tememos al igual que los hombres. Tenemos nuestros propios miedos y temores. Pero a diferencia de los Hombres" - objetó - "nosotros debemos enfrentamos a nuestros miedos... y vencerlos."  
  
Dicho ésto Legolas entró. Boromir se encogió de hombros, y le siguió al interior de la lúgubre cueva. Otro rayo tronó.  
  
"¿Qué os ha retrasado?" - preguntó Aragorn al Elfo y al Hombre de Gondor tan pronto como se unieron a todos.  
  
"Nada. Nos había parecido oír un ruido. Al final sólo había sido una liebre asustada por los truenos." - se apresuró a decir Boromir. Legolas calló. Se acercó a la pequeña tenue luz de la vara de Gandalf.  
  
  
A primera vista aquella era un cueva natural, nacida con la colina y envejeciendo con ella. Pero algo llamó la atención del Istari, y no sólo de él, sino que Gimli el Enano también se percató de ello: la profundidad. Aquella era una cueva demasiado profunda para estar en una colina como aquella. Y cuanto a más profundidad, más bajaba el nivel del suelo. Gandalf se adentró unos pasos más, Gimli con él, y supo que se encontraban en un largo pasadizo que descendía a las profundidades y que a un lado (al derecho) había otra entrada, y un pasadizo. Aquello ya no parecía natural, sino que más bien daba la sensación de que alguien había abierto aquel otro camino. Gimli advirtió que la piedra gris estaba tallada, como si picos y palas hubieran trabajado en ella. La cueva había nacido con la colina, pero seguro que alguien la había agrandado, construyendo pasadizos y túneles que llevaban al corazón de la tierra. ¿Y quién podría habitar en una cueva de la colina en estos parajes desolados? Orcos, sin duda alguna.  
  
"Este lugar me preocupa." - le susurró Legolas, que no se había apartado de la luz de Gandalf - "Una amenaza crece en mi interior cuando miro en las profundidades. Hay algo ahí abajo, lo presiento." Gandalf asintió.  
  
"Bien," - sonrió Pippin - ", parece que vamos a tener 'un buen descanso junto al fuego en una cueva hasta la mañana.' "  
  
"No." - dijo Gandalf - "No por el momento. Antes de dejar el equipaje y acomodarnos quisiera explorar más a fondo este lugar. Dejaremos a Bill aquí, atado junto a la salida, pues las cuevas no son lugar para un poney; el camino podría ser tortuoso o los pasadizos demasiado estrechos. Iremos mejor en fila, como hemos hecho hasta ahora. Prestad atención a vuestros oídos y vuestros ojos, y si presenciáis algo extraño, ¡decidmelo en seguida!"  
  
Se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando lentamente sin esperar una respuesta por parte de los otros. Sam ató a Bill a una enorme roca caída de la colina junto la entrada , dejándole la suficiente cuerda suelta para que el animal encontrara cobijo en el interior de la cueva. Su amo Frodo le esperó, y juntos se quedaron al final de la fila. Tras Gandalf (quien esgrimía la espada Glamdring con la derecha) caminaba elegantemente y con pies ligeros Legolas; tras él Gimli, Merry, Pippin, Boromir y Aragorn.   
  
Caminaron hacia adelante, aunque vieron pasar el túnel de la derecha, pero lo dejaron atrás. Era más seguro que siguieran una ruta lo más recta posible, para evitar perderse en el laberinto de cuevas que algunos temían encontrar. La entrada a la cueva llegó a ser un punto lejano para ellos. Mas el sonido de la lluvia les llegaba en ecos, y también el poderoso estruendo de los truenos, que les retumbaban en los oídos. El viento era fuerte, y silbaba en lamentos graves al entrar en la cueva.  
  
Caminaban en silencio, pues el aviso de Gandalf los había perturbado de alguna manera. Pippin se aferraba a Merry, y a cada dos por tres miraba atrás, para asegurarse de que Boromir seguía a sus espaldas. Frodo no hacía más que escudriñar su espada Dardo, para ver si su filo brillaba, como Bilbo le había dicho; Sam miraba temeroso a los lados, temiendo que las paredes se movieran solas de repente o que una mano poderosa y roída como la roca apareciera de las sombras para agarrarlo. Legolas no temía por las palabras de Gandalf, pero el hecho de estar en una cueva ya le ponía nervioso, aunque no lo aparentaba. Se le encogía el corazón al no ver ni una sola planta, ni un vegetal. Tampoco había señales de haber algún animal ahí dentro: ni conejos, ni pájaros, ni serpientes, nada. El quejido de los truenos y los llantos del viento no eran un consuelo. Pronto se encontró caminando cabizbajo y escuchando los pasos de sus compañeros (y eso sin darse cuenta) para evitar pensar en sus miedos: El bastón de Gandalf golpeaba firme mientras que sus pasos eran débiles; las botas de Gimli hacían mucho ruido, demasiado para su gusto; los pasos de los Hobbits sonaban como los de gatos salvajes de los bosques, silenciosos y rápidos; había dos sonidos más: unos pasos firmes y otros que caminaban a grandes trancos; sin duda los primeros eran de Boromir y los segundos de Aragorn.  
  
Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Legolas casi se sonrojó, y en seguida trató de levantar la mirada y seguir caminando firme como hacía siempre.   
  
"¿Qué ocurre, Elfo?"  
  
El corazón de Legolas saltó al oír la voz grave del Enano. "_Maldito Enano..._" - pensó - "_¿No podría dejarme en paz?_"  
  
"Nada, Señor Enano. Estaba prestando atención a cualquier ruido, como Gandalf nos ha aconsejado." - Legolas suplicó a los Ainur que Gimli no se hubiera dado cuenta del casi imperceptible temblor de su voz.  
  
Gimli sonrió para sí mismo. Estaba claro: al Elfo no le gustaban las cuevas. Ésta sería una buena oportunidad para burlarse de él. "_¡Cuánto me divertiré aquí!_" - pensó.  
  
"¡Gimli!" - musitó Boromir - "¡Silencio ahora! Por lo que veo, Gandalf teme que esta cueva esté infestada de trasgos; deberíamos seguir su consejo y prestar suma atención a nuestros oídos y a nuestros ojos."  
  
Gimli asintió y no dijo nada más. Después de todo, el Hombre tenía razón: ésta no era una excursión, sino una peligrosa misión de la que debían salir victoriosos por el bien de los Pueblos Libres de la Tierra Media. Legolas no se volvió ni dijo nada, pero le estaba agradecido a Boromir: ésta era la segunda vez que le salvaba de la vergüenza, aunque tampoco no le importaba mucho que los demás supieran de su temor por las cuevas; lo que en verdad le importaba más era que el Enano se burlara de él delante de todos. Parecía que el hijo del Senescal Denethor le había librado de una buena.  
  
  
Siguieron caminado durante cerca de un cuarto de hora. El camino que seguían continuaba siempre recto y cuesta abajo, aunque encontraron varios túneles a sus lados, más estrechos que el camino que ellos habían tomado; seguramente andaban por una especie de Túnel Principal, más ancho, que se conectaba con los demás y que sin duda alguna su final llevaba al corazón de aquel 'agujero'.  
  
Ya no oían los truenos tan claramente como al principio, pero les llegaba el murmullo de sus ecos. El aire era ahora cálido y sofocante, aunque no especialmente viciado. De pronto, frente a ellos, se alzó una gran puerta abierta, tallada con precisión en la roca. Se detuvieron para inspeccionarla y, de improviso, vieron algo que les confirmaba todas sus sospechas: arriba, en el marco de roca, una horrenda cara de orco había sido tallada. Alrededor había unas runas escritas en la lengua oscura de los orcos; la escritura no podían entenderla. Sólo Gandalf conocía alguna de esas palabras, pero de las que allí había escritas, ninguna pudo distinguir.  
  
No entraron. Gandalf inclinó la vara y su luz penetró en la sala. Era espaciosa, pero su estado no estaba en muy buenas condiciones. Por lo que podían ver, el techo estaba resquebrajado, como a punto de venirse abajo. El suelo estaba algo resquebrajado también. Se oía un zumbido, que resultaron ser una moscas volando y posándose sobre una especie de mesa: una piedra oblonga, de cuatro pies de alto, situada en el centro y fondo de la sala. La intensa mirada de Legolas, que estaba junto a Gandalf, vio algo que los demás no habían visto aun, pues la roca era de un sombrío tono negro. "Sangre." - dijo - "Hay manchas de sangre sobre aquella mesa."  
  
Y no sólo ahí, sino que en las paredes también había manchas sangrientas. Sintieron un escalofrío. Algo les decía que aquella no era sangre de Orco.  
  
"No puede ser sangre humana." - dijo Aragorn - "Nadie vive en estos parajes; no en esta Edad."  
  
Aquello los tranquilizó en cierto modo, aunque no del todo, pues el recuerdo de los Orcos seguía en su mente.  
  
"Sólo, creo yo, puede ser sangre animal: de algo han de alimentarse los Orcos de aquí." - dijo Gandalf, la piedra blanca de su vara extinguiendo su luz un poco, dejando la suficiente para poder verse las caras con un resplandor tenue, tan tenue que casi ni proyectaba ninguna sombra. - "Si no me equivoco, ésta es la Sala de Sacrificios. Y parece que se divierten con ellos, ¡mírad! esas manchas de las paredes parecen que estuvieran hechas adrede."  
  
"No me extraña tal sadismo entre los Orcos." - dijo Aragorn - "Pero creo que ya hemos visto bastante. Deberíamos dar media vuelta y escapar de éste antro por el mismo lugar por el que hemos entrado."  
  
"Todos estamos de acuerdo con éso."  
  
"¡Un momento!" - siseó Legolas - "Oigo algo."  
  
Un silencio inquietante lo siguió. Intentaron contener el aliento. Los Hobbits deseaban que el Elfo de la Compañía se volviera a ellos y les dijera que había sido una falsa alarma. Legolas estaba ahora al final de la fila, mirando en frente, ligeramente inclinado y escuchando cuidadosamente.  
  
"¡Orcos!" - dijo volviéndose - "No están muy lejos. Puedo oír sus pasos y sus voces. Son tres."  
  
"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" - preguntó Pippin desesperado - "Nuestra única salida está en esa dirección. ¡Y por allí es precisamente donde vienen! No podemos ir por otro camino, ¡correríamos el riesgo de perdernos en su laberinto! Y estoy seguro de que con más de tres Orcos nos encontraríamos entonces."  
  
Frodo se dio cuenta de que el filo de Dardo brillaba con una pálida y fría luz azul.  
  
"Calma, Peregrin Tuk." - dijo Gandalf solemnemente - "Nosotros somos más que ellos. Si logramos pararles los pies a esos tres sin que den la alarma a sus compañeros, podremos salir sanos y salvos de aquí. ¡Entrad en la sala! Les esperaremos en la oscuridad. Ten tu arco en mano, joven Elfo, y los demás empuñad vuestras espadas. Debemos acabar con ellos antes de sus gritos nos traicionen."  
  
La piedra mágica de Gandalf ya se había pagado del todo cuando entraron en la Sala y se ocultaron en la oscuridad tras la enorme piedra manchada de sangre.  
  
"¿Estamos todos, verdad?" - oyeron la anciana voz del Istari susurrar, aunque no le podían ver en la nítida negrura - "¿Frodo?"  
  
"Aquí estoy." - respondió el Portador del Anillo. - "¿Sam?"  
  
"Estoy junto a usted, mi amo. ¿Merry?"  
  
"Aquí. ¿Pippin?"  
  
"Sí. ¿Trancos? ¿Eres tú?"- preguntó a quien podía tocarle el brazo.  
  
"No, soy Gimli."  
  
"Estoy frente a ti, Pippin." - dijo Aragorn - "¿Boromir, Legolas?"  
  
"Estamos aquí, junto a Gandalf." - respondió el Hombre de Gondor.  
  
Legolas, silencioso, espiaba sobre el pilar. Una luz roja se acercaba despacio por el túnel. Todos callaron, pues ahora podían oír las voces claras de los tres Orcos, hablando en esa horrible Lengua suya, de palabras malsonantes que parecían blasfemias.  
  
"Legolas." - le susurró Gandalf - "Tu que tienes los ojos de tu hermosa gente, ¿qué ves en la oscuridad?"  
  
"Viene directos aquí." - respondió el Príncipe Elfo - "Son Goblins. Uno de ellos lleva un antorcha. Puedo ver su ojos: amarillos y fríos. No visten con armaduras especialmente fuertes, y no llevan cascos. Dos de ellos llevan espadas cortas. El otro un arco. No las empuñan. Ignoran que estemos aquí."  
  
Un silencio de muerte volvió a rodearles. Las voces enemigas seguían acercándose. Ya estaban frente a la sala. La Compañía trataba de no hacer ningún ruido. Las moscas revoloteaban y se pegaban en su piel, dándoles picores. Pippin, quien espiaba en la oscuridad, se echó atrás de espanto al ver los tres Goblins: criaturas horribles de piel arrugada y morena, manos que más bien parecían garras de uñas sucias de inmundicias, ojos felinos de color amarillo y cabellos negros como el carbón y largos hasta media espalda. Hablaban, y cuando abrían sus labios podían verse sus dientes como colmillos, podridos y carcomidos, y una lengua negra detrás de ellos.  
  
Pero al retroceder, sin querer la mano de Pippin entró en contacto con una piedra, que se deslizó haciendo ruido. No especialmente un arrebato de ruido, pero suficiente para que los Goblins callaran y volvieran su mirada amenazante y gélida hacia la enorme piedra cuadricular; el rincón donde se ocultaban ellos.  
  
  
  
  
_Balrog of Altena: ¡Final del capi! En el próximo la Compañía se disolverá (por accidente) en ése laberinto de túneles y cuevas: Aragorn irá solo (pobrecino), Merry y Pippin juntos, Legolas irá solito (¡qué mala soy!); Sam y Gimli irán juntos_,_ Frodo y Boromir también juntos (¡uy! que mal rollo...), y Gandalf que se las apañe solo, como siempre._  
  
_~ Inwon Derland: ¡Gracias! _^_^_ Pues habría estado bien eso de echarle barro...¿cómo no se me ocurrió? (porque ya lo tenía pensado para mi fic "Hojaverde y el Amigo de los Eflos" _^_~ _*susurro*: pero no se lo digas a nadie jeje)__ ¡Espero que éste cap también te haya gustado!  
  
~ Earwen Eressea: A mí también me encantan las historias donde aparece toda la Compañía. Oh, no te preocupes, habrá más Legolas (y más Aragorn, y más Boromir, y más Pippin, y más Gandalf...) jeje  
  
~ Ginny: ¡Aiya! __Elen síla lúmenn' omentielvo_._Mi nombre es Roser, tengo 17 años (bueno, los hago el mes de Junio) y soy de Menorca (Baleares). Yo me he leído tres veces ESDLA. Tambíen he leído Los Apéndices, El Hobbit (dos veces), El Silmarillion, dos volúmenes de La Historia de la Tierra Media.   
__¡Estoy muy contenta de que leas mi fic! Y más contenta estaría si leyeras mi otro fic (Hojaverde y el Amigo de los Elfos) que trata sobre las aventuras de Gimli y Legolas después de la derrota de Sauron, hasta que se van de la Tierra Media a las Tierras Imperecederas._ _Estoy segura de que te gustaría. ¡Tenna rato!_  
  
_Namarië, an sí._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Mornië utúlië

_Las Aventuras de la Compañía: Al llegar el ocaso.  
  
  
Capítulo 3ro: Mornië utúlië.  
_ _  
_ Los Compañeros del Anillo permanecieron en absoluto silencio, escondidos entre la oscuridad y el zumbido de las moscas revolviéndose deleitadas en la sangre. Hubo un momento de tensión, pues los Goblins escuchaban silenciosos y no apartaban la vista de su escondrijo. Cuando pensaron que la espera se hacía insoportable, uno de los Goblin siseó entre aquellos colmillos carcomidos y escupió.  
  
"¿Se puede saber qué demonios estamos mirando, Wumkbanok ?" - farfulló ése.  
  
"¡Cállate Garg!_" - _susurró el otro a su lado - "¡Tal vez si cerraras esa bocaza oirías lo que nosotros dos hemos oído hace un momento!"  
  
"¿Y qué habéis oído?" - preguntó llevándose una mano a la arrugada y maloliente oreja, e inclinándose para prestar atención al silencio._   
  
_"Una piedra se ha deslizado ahí dentro." - respondió el otro más bajo y con brazos tan largos que le llegaban a tocar el suelo. Éste era el que llevaba un arco a su espalda._  
  
"_¡Menuda novedad, Don Genio! ¡Por si no lo habías notado antes, ése lugar se cae a pedazos! ¡Puf! " - escupió otra vez.  
  
Los Nueve escuchaban su conversación con cautela. Todos empuñaban su espada, excepto Frodo y Gandalf, que por temor a que la tenue luz de sus filos los delatara, las guardaban en sus fundas y sus dedos agarraban firmemente las empuñaduras en caso de que no tuvieran más remedio que desenfundarlas o morir. Legolas, silenciosos como eran sus movimientos, ya tenía el arco listo para disparar.  
  
El pobre Pippin no recordaba haberse sentido tan nervioso, aterrorizado y a la vez estúpido en toda su corta vida. Por su culpa casi los habían descubierto. Ahora no se atrevía a hacer un solo movimiento, por temor a volver a meter la pata. Ni siquiera se atrevía en apartar a la molesta mosca que rondaba frente a su cara y su pegaba a sus mejillas dándole picores.  
  
Entonces ocurrió lo que era de esperar: el Hobbit estornudó. ¡Achús! La mosca se le había pegado en la nariz, haciéndole cosquillas.  
  
Los tres Goblin, que habían estado discutiendo todo este largo (para la Compañía) tiempo y subiendo el tono de voz hasta casi llegar a gritarse entre ellos, callaron de repente y se adelantaron en la sala con miradas despiadadas. Los filos de las espadas vibraron al ser desenfundadas por aquellas garras morenas, y el hilo del arco crujió al empuñar una flecha.   
  
El orco arquero de largos brazos se lamió los labios con aquella lengua bífida y negra. "¡Huelo carne humana!" - dijo el rastreador, y enseguida apuntó con el arco hacia la mesa ensangrentada y sonrió malévolamente a Wumkbanok, indicándole lo que el Goblin hizo: lanzó la antorcha que llevaba en su mano hacia aquel rincón tras la mesa de sacrificios. La luz roja del fuego bastó para que les mostrara la sombra de los intrusos.  
  
Dando un grito de guerra, los Goblin se lanzaron al ataque. La flecha del rastreador nunca llegó a ser disparada, porque Legolas el Elfo fue más rápido y le derribó al atravesarle el ojo.  
  
Los otros dos Goblin combatieron con furia y valentía, pero ninguna de estas dos cosas les salvó, pues sólo eran dos contra nueve; aunque opusieron gran resistencia y gritaron, gritaron tan fuerte que ellos se estremecieron. Con razón se estremecieron, porque aquellos gritos alertaron a los Goblin que vivían ocultos en la sombra de las cuevas. En pocos segundos comenzaron a oír aullidos feroces y alaridos de excitación que llegaba con el eco de las pisadas desde las profundidades. Luces rojas se acercaban por el túnel principal, y otras se unían a ellas desde los otros túneles.  
  
"¡No enfundéis las espadas!" - dijo Gandalf - "Sólo nos queda una opción ahora: si queremos salir de aquí con vida, debemos luchar."  
  
"No os separéis de Gandalf." - les dijo Aragorn a los Hobbits y se unió a Boromir y a Legolas frente a la puerta. El hijo del Senescal de Gondor mantenía una mirada dura, como si no temiera al horror que se acercaba, y sujetaba su espada firmemente y su escudo con la insignia del Árbol Blanco le protegía el pecho. Legolas, con su ágiles manos y su penetrante vista élfica, podía disparar y matar a los Goblin que ya estaban acercándose, y siete cayeron antes de que ferozmente irrumpieran en la sala.  
  
"¡Cargad!" - gritó el mago, y los Hobbits le siguieron lanzando gritos de guerra.  
  
"¡Por la Comarca!" - gritó Frodo descargando a dardo contra el estómago de su oponente y artavesándole entre las dos costillas como una aguja atraviesa una aceituna.  
  
"¡Un tanto por la Comarca y la mortal mordedura de Dardo!" - exclamó el Montaraz, sorprendido, pues era la primera vez que veía al Bolsón en combate, descartando lo ocurrido en la atalaya de Amon Sûl.  
  
Aragorn lanzó una estocada y decapitó a uno de enorme con una pesada cimitarra negra. Golpeando de costado, Boromir le cortó el brazo a uno antes de darle el golpe final, cuando agonizaba de dolor y se retorcía por el suelo. Gimli estaba de pie junto a ellos, las piernas separadas, esgrimiendo su hacha de enano, y por ella se cortaron mas de dos piernas. El arco de Legolas cantaba.  
  
Sam nunca había pensado que él, un simple jardinero Hobbit, se encontraría en tal situación, en una cueva manchada de sangre por las paredes en medio de una batalla de orcos y hombres espada contra espada, o cimitarras para los orcos y arco para el Elfo de la Compañía; pero menos había pensado que en ésta situación él mismo se encontraría blandiendo una espada. Había oído muchas historias de guerreros combatiendo el enemigo por una doncella, y por más que imaginó como sería estar en la piel de uno de esos héroes, ahora sabía lo que se sentía con una espada en la mano, enemigos a los que combatir y a alguien a quien proteger. Ése alguien era su amo, el Señor Frodo.  
  
Por lo menos treinta Goblin habían entrado en la sala, y más iban entrando para rodearlos, al igual que las hormigas hacen con sus presas aun vivas: las rodean, y si éstas se oponen, más hormigas llegan y llegan hasta cubrirla y paralizarla. El suelo temblaba, podían sentirlo, pero no había tiempo ni ganas en parar atención a las piedras que se deslizaban y el polvo que caía del techo, de lo cual no se dieron cuenta hasta que la sala se llenó de una neblina polvórea gris que les picaba en los ojos.  
  
Sam permanecía al lado de su Señor, y también Merry y Pippin, que a la hora de la verdad luchaban como valientes guerreros.  
  
_¡Zas!  
_   
Un Goblin cayó muerto a sus pies, el gélido filo de su cimitarra rozó el vello de los pies de Sam. Mas, entre el miedo, la furia y el clamor de la batalla, no se percataron de ello y nunca supieron que, de no haber sido por aquella flecha élfica que le atravesó la nuca, la espalda de Merry habría sido un buen blanco para el Goblin. Aquella flecha, por supuesto, la había disparado Legolas.  
  
El Elfo, furioso ahora, se abalanzó sobre los Goblin que intentaban hacerse con los Hobbits. Con un movimiento tan rápido que los ojos no alcanzaban a seguir le desgarró la garganta a otro utilizando su cuchillo blanco. "_Gûr nan orch!_" - gritó, inconscientemente en su lengua nativa.  
  
"¡Legolas, detrás de ti!"  
  
El sable curvo del Goblin por poco llegó a golpearle, pero gracias al aviso de Boromir se dio la vuelta a tiempo y velozmente como el relámpago apuñaló a su adversario. ¡Alas! - pensó Legolas. Aquella era la tercera vez en un día que el Hombre de Gondor le salvaba la vida (por así decir, si contamos la vez que mintió para que los demás no supieran de su miedo a las cuevas y la vez que hizo callar al Enano para que no se burlara de él.) Debía agradecérselo, pero más tarde, pues ahora los dos estaban ocupados y no era sabio bajar la guardia. Al igual que no era sabio luchar con furia y dejarse llevar por la excitación; eso era algo que el Elfo recordaría, pues aquel error casi le había costado la vida inmortal.  
  
Hubo un cegador destello de luz y muchos Goblin cayeron sin vida en torno a Gandafl, como freídos por un relámpago.  
  
No sé cuanto tiempo duró la batalla, pero el sonido del acero y los gritos de guerra y dolor retumbaron hasta las paredes mas ondas del subsuelo, y el choque de las armas era como el trueno que rugía al aire libre en aquel día de tormenta.  
  
De repente, hubo silencio, un silencio fantasmal, y entonces supieron que por fin habían abatido a su enemigo.  
  
"¡Elendil!" - gritó Aragorn, Andúril reluciendo sobre su cabeza.  
  
"_Khazâd! Khazâd!_" - gritó Gimli sacudiendo el hacha en alto.  
  
"¡Gondor!" - gritó Boromir.  
  
_"Gûr nan orch!"_ - volvió a gritar Legolas.  
  
Por lo menos cuarenta cuerpos yacían sin vida en el suelo, cubiertos por una grisácea neblina de polvo. Frodo, Merry, Pippin y Sam miraron con asombro a su alrededor y estallaron también con gritos de victoria. "¡La Comarca! ¡La Comarca!" - gritaban.  
  
Y por suerte todos seguían en pie, aunque no ilesos del todo, pero nada de especial importancia: Gimli no tenía más que un rasguño en el brazo izquierdo, un corte superficial sangraba en el antebrazo de Aragorn, los Hobbits no presentaban más que algún golpe; uno de ellos en las costillas de Sam, y doloroso por cierto. Gandafl, Legolas y Boromir habían salido totalmente indemnes.  
  
Los demás acababan de celebrar su victoria con sus gritos cuando el Istari, tras recuperar su sensatez y volver a la realidad, se percató de algo que los demás aun no habían notado: el suelo seguía temblando, a pesar de que la batalla había terminado.  
  
"¡Corred!" - exclamó, mas todo ocurrió en una centésima de segundo: las paredes, el techo y el suelo rugieron, el techó se derrumbó, la piedra se estremeció bajo sus pies y se abrió, y tras un poderoso estruendo el silencio invadió el lugar, y sólo alguna piedrecita se deslizaba con un golpeteo seco que no causaba ni el menor eco. La luz blanca de la vara de Gandalf se apagó. Todo estaba a oscuras. Ellos no supieron más.  
  
  
***  
  
  
- _Edra le men, men na guil edwen... haer o auth a nîr a naeth. -_  
  
- _¿Por qué dices eso? -  
  
- Soy mortal. Tu eres elfa. Ha sido un sueño, Arwen... nada más. -_  
  
  
Los malos sueños se disiparon. Aragorn despertaba, tratando de huir de ellos, sin saber que al despertar otra pesadilla distinta le estaba esperando para atormentarle.  
  
Estaba oscuro, tan oscuro que no estaba seguro de haber abierto los ojos ya. Pero la conciencia la había recuperado por completo; sentía un terrible dolor de jaqueca, y pronto se percató de que no sólo la cabeza le dolía, sino todo el cuerpo. Trató de moverse e incorporarse, y cada movimiento era como el pinchazo de una navaja. Gimiendo débilmente, logró incorporarse y sentarse sobre sus rodillas. Se sentía agotado y mareado. Sin levntar la vista tanteó por el suelo con las manos sólo para dar con su espada, Andúril. Miró a su alrededor.  
  
"¿Frodo...?" - llamó, y aunque trató de gritar, su voz no fue más que un susurro. - "¿Gandalf? ¿Hay alguien? Respondedme..."  
  
Aragorn sintió una dolorosa punzada en el corazón. ¿Es que acaso estaba solo? ¿O tal vez ellos habían....? No. Aragorn sacudió la cabeza tratando de que ése pensamiento no le invadiera: _no_ podían estar muertos. ¿Y si lo estaban, qué? La misión habría fracasado, Sauron se haría con el poder de la Tierra Media... pero eso no le importaba a él. No, lo que ahora le importaba eran ellos, sus amigos; ¿qué haría él solo, sin su compañía, perdido en las profundidades de la tierra, atrapado en un hormiguero de Goblin? ¿Lograría escapar de ahí con vida? Y aun así, ¿qué haría él sin sus amigos? Elbereth...¿volvería a ver a su amada Arwen...?  
  
Entonces la pena y la desesperación se apoderaron de él. Se dejó caer, la espada se deslizó de sus manos y cayó a un lado, se acurrucó en posición feto y lloró silenciosas lágrimas, acompañadas por pequeños sollozos que venían rítmicamente, escapando por su labios temblorosos.  
_  
- Ae ú-esteliach nad... estelio han. Estelio ammen... -_  
  
La voz del recuerdo habló. Aquellas palabras que Arwen le dijo en Rivendel pocos días antes de partir, y que le habían llenado el corazón de esperanza y pasión. Aquel día, cuando Arwen le hubo dicho aquellas palabras, Aragorn la había mirado a los ojos, la había deseado, y entonces la había besado con infinita pasión y amor, saboreando sus labios, acariciando su piel suave, aspirando su aroma perfumado...  
  
Aragorn se llevó la mano al pecho, y allí, encontró el colgante colgando de su cuello. La Estrella de la Tarde... _-Estelio han. Estelio ammen.-_  
  
Si soltar un instante su hermosa joya se incorporó, y hasta se puso en pie y se enjugó las lágrimas que mojaban sus mejillas y brillaban en sus ojos grises. Aun había esperanza. Mientras haya amor, cabe la esperanza.  
  
Fue entonces cuando Aragorn vio un punto de tenue luz roja y amarilla. Supo de inmediato que aquello era fuego, pues la luz parpadeaba. Era una antorcha de las que llevaban los Goblin, la cual a pesar del derrumbamiento no había consumido la llama. Apartó alguna piedra y la luz de fuego le iluminó por dentro al igual que todo a su alrededor. Así descubrió que estaba rodeado por grandes apilaciones de roca y piedra. Había también varios cadáveres de Goblin, la mayoría de ellos sepultados a medias o completamente por el derrumbamiento. Había sido una suerte en verdad que el Montaraz no hubiera sido sepultado bajo los escombros también.  
  
Por suerte, Aragorn no estaba del todo atrapado: descubrió a un lado un estrecho túnel que no había sido bloqueado. No tenía ninguna otra salida, así que se armó de valor y se adentró en la oscuridad. Sólo esperaba encontrar a sus amigos antes de que sus enemigos lo hicieran.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Pippin despertó no en diferente condiciones a las de Aragorn: dolorido, mareado y, sobretodo, metido en la más negra oscuridad, incapaz de adivinar si tenía los ojos abiertos o aun los tenía cerrados. Se incorporó, quejándose y frotándose con las manos las magulladuras que había sufrido su cuerpo.   
  
Al principio estaba algo confuso, pero pronto recordó lo ocurrido: el ataque de los orcos y el derrumbamiento.   
  
"¿Merry? ¡Merry! ¡Gandalf! ¡Frodo! ¡¿Dónde estáis?! ¡Merry! ¡Trancos!" - gritó e invadido por el pánico tanteó con las manos por el suelo, sólo hallando roca y polvo. Entones sus dedos tocaron algo frío que les dejó las manos manchadas por un líquido tibio. ¡Era sangre!  
  
Dio un grito echándose hacia atrás. Mas se le pasó el espanto cuando oyó una voz que le llamaba. "¡Pippin! ¡Pippin!"  
  
"¿Merry? ¡Merry!" - exclamó el joven Tuk con una alegría repentina - "¿Dónde estás? No puedo verte. Está demasiado oscuro..."  
  
"Ni yo mismo sé donde estoy. ¡Sigue mi voz y me encontrarás!" - Pippin se arrastró hacia donde le llegaban los ecos de Merry, pero sólo halló un pared de rocas apiñadas. Merry se encontraba ahí detrás.  
  
Si hubieran tenido algo de luz, Pippin se hubiera dado cuenta de que Merry estaba en verdad sepultado bajo los escombros, y os preguntaréis, ¿cómo es posible que el Hobbit no hubiera sido aplastado por ellos? Muy sencillo. Fue un gran golpe de suerte el que salvó la vida a Merry. Y es que el hijo de Saradoc se encontraba bajo dos enormes rocas que, apoyadas una contra la otra, le habían ofrecido al Hobbit un techo triangular que le protegió de los demás escombros caídos. Pippin sólo tuvo que apartar algunas piedras no más grandes que las crías de cerdo que cuidaban en la Comarca para encontrar a Merry acurrucado en ese rincón. Le tomó de la mano, y en el momento en que los Hobbits se apartaron, las grandes piedras emitieron un sonido estridente al deslizarse una contra la otra y derrumbarse justo donde Merry había estado todo ese tiempo. Aquello provocó que más piedras cayeran con gran estruendo, y los Hobbits se encontraron agazapados y envueltos en los brazos del otro para darse mútua protección.  
  
Cuando el temblor cesó, los Hobbits se tomaron fuertemente de la mano y con la otra que tenían libre tantearon para buscar un pasadizo que los llevara a los demás.  
  
"Ojalá nunca hubiera salido de la Comarca" - lloriqueó Pippin - "Si no fuera por mí ahora todos estarían a salvo..."  
  
"No te preocupes, Pip. Seguro que los demás están bien. Gandalf y Trancos los cuidarán."  
  
"¿Y si no están con ellos? ¿Y si Frodo y Sam andan por ahí solos?"  
  
Merry no respondió.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"¡Pobre viejo Bill!" - dijo Sam por al menos centésima vez desde que recuperó la conciencia. - "¡Pobre bestia! ¡Sola ahí con los trasgos!"  
  
"Goblin." - le corrigió Gimli con una tranquilidad simulada.  
  
"¡Da lo mismo, mi Señor! ¡Orcos, Trasgos o Goblin! ¡Los tres son criaturas crueles! _Aléjate de los problemas y los problemas se alejarán de ti,_ como dice mi padre. ¡Y qué razón tiene!" - suspiró - "¡Ay, mi Amo! ¿Dondé estará? _No le pierdas de vista, Samsagaz Gamyi_, eso fue lo que Gandalf me dijo. Y yo se lo prometí. ¡Ay de mí!"  
  
Gimli resopló pesadamente. "¡Calmate, Sam! Tu Señor Frodo estará bien. Según me dijo mi padre acerca de los Bolsón, en momentos como este ellos saben cuidarse por sí mismos mejor que nadie (sobretodo si llevan cierto Anillo de poder en su bolsillo...)"  
  
"Lo sé, mi Señor, pero no puedo evitar estar preocupado..."  
  
"Pues entonces te diré que Frodo es afortunado de contar con un gran amigo como tú. Poca gente pensaría en otra en lugar de sí mismo en un momento como este." - sonrió el Enano y añadió - "Puedes llamarme por mi nombre, Sam. Aquí todos somos compañeros."  
  
Sam se vio tentado a preguntarle entonces por qué él no llamaba a Legolas otra cosa que 'Señor Elfo', un título incluso menos familiar y amistoso que 'Mi Señor' o 'Señor Legolas', pero no dijo nada al respeto. Tan sólo asintió.  
  
Hacía poco más de quince minutos que los dos andaban por túneles funestos, caminando casi siempre en fila (pues los túneles eran muy estrechos) y Gimli yendo a la vanguardia (aunque como Enano era 'experto' en laberintos construídos por los Enanos, no por los Goblin, como en el que se encontraban perdidos ahora.)  
  
A veces, si el espacio se lo permitía, Sam le ofrecía una mano a Gimli y le tomaba por la cintura para ayudarle a caminar, pues el Enano se había malherido la pierna derecha y cojeaba. Lo dos habían encontrado una antorcha encendida para cada uno, y tomaron una tercera por si acaso encontraban alguno de sus compañeros a oscuras. Además, así tenían luz más que suficiente para encontrar buenos caminos y no tropezar o caer en los muchos agujeros que encontraban por doquier en el suelo y en las paredes. 'Vías de aire', decía que eran Gimli. ¡Y ya lo creo que se necesitaban 'vías de aire'! Ahí abajo el aire era pesado, polvoriento y sofocante con cierto olor a podredumbe y a 'cerrado', que se les atascaba en la garganta y les secaba la boca con un mal sabor. No se percataron que afuera había dejado de tronar desde hacía un rato.  
  
"Esperemos que ellos estén bien." - dijo Gimli tras un corto silencio, acariciándose la pierna dolorida - "Pero creo, Sam, que no vale la pena que nos comamos el coco preocupándonos por ellos. ¡Seguro que se encuentran más bien que nosotros! Aragorn y Boromir son Hombres, Sam, y los Hombres son duros de matar, créeme." - sonrió - "Gandalf es un mago, ¡y pobres de los Goblin que se crucen en su camino, porque no vivirán para contarlo! Y los Hobbits, como he dicho, poseéis un ingenio y una resistencia que os saca de cualquier apuro."  
  
"Se ha olvidado de mencionar al Señor Legolas."  
  
"¡Ah, el Elfo! - refunfuñó Gimli - "No te preocupes por él. Ésta es una buena ocasión para que nos demuestre esa 'superioridad' que dicen tener los Elf-" - Las palabras se le atascaron cuando e repente recordó el estado de ansiedad en el que había visto a Legolas poco después de haber entrado en la cueva. Se le pasó por la mente que tal vez el Elfo sufriera claustrofobia. Aunque no dijo nada ni quiso admitirlo más tarde, increíblemete, Gimli no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado por Legolas. Por su bien deseó que no estuviera solo, sino en la compañía de Gandalf o Aragorn, pues con ellos probablemente el Elfo se sentiría más seguro.  
  
"¿Qué ocurre, Gimli? ¿Le duele mucho esa pierna?" - la pregunta de Sam interrumpió sus pensamientos con una pequeña sacudida.  
  
"No, amigo Hobbit, ya la siento mejor." - respondió rápidamente con voz tierna - "Sigamos adelante. Debemos encontrar a los demás." "_Antes que lo hagan los Goblin._" - pensó Gimli para sus adentros.  
  
  
  
  
_Balrog of Altena: Siento haber tardado tanto. Espero que este cap os haya gustado. Supongo que ya sospecharéis que en el próximo capítulo las cosas empeorarán _:-) _MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!! (¡¡Qué mala soy!!!)_ _  
  
* Amon Sûl = Cima de los Vientos. (En Sindarin, Amon = Cima/Colina; Sûl = Viento)_  
_  
* Gûr nan orch! = ¡Muerte a los Goblin! (En Sindarin, Gûr = Muerte; nan = al/ a los [ na = a]; orch = Goblin)__   
____  
* Khazâd = Enanos. (En la Lengua secreta de los Enanos)  
  
* Edra le men, men na guil edwen... haer o auth a nîr a naeth__= Tienes una oportunidad para otra vida, lejos de la guerra... la pena y la desesperación. (En Sindarin.)__  
  
* __Ae ú-esteliach nad... estelio han. Estelio ammen.__ = Si pierdes la fe en todo... ten fe en esto. Ten fe en nosotros. (En Sindarin.)   
  
Namárië, an sí!___


	5. Vagando en la oscuridad

_Las Aventuras de la Compañía: Al llegar el ocaso._  
  
  
_Capítulo 4to: Vagando en la oscuridad.  
_  
Cuando Frodo Bolsón abrió los ojos después de un lago sueño lleno de imágenes confusas, lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Boromir, inclinado sobre él con una mirada preocupada. Fue cuando el hobbit se acordó del derrumbamiento, en el que debió perder la conciencia.  
  
El Hombre de Gondor le sonrió y suspiró aliviado. "¡Frodo! ¿Cómo te encuentras, Frodo? ¡Me has dado un buen susto, tú, pequeño hobbit!"  
  
Frodo no estaba de humor para devolverle la sonrisa, pero se incorporó y tembló, porque sentía frío. Entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía las ropas mojadas y el pelo chorreante, y si no recordaba mal, sus ropas casi se habían secado de la tormenta antes de que diera lugar el encuentro de la sala y el ataque de los Goblin. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba tan empapado? Icluso ahora vio que Boromir también lo estaba, y que de sus cabellos castaños con un tono rubio goteaba agua y se escurría por el rostro del Hombre.  
  
"¿Qué ha pasado?" - preguntó el Portador del Anillo, estrechando con una mano sus rizos mojados.  
  
"Hubo un derrumbamiento," - dijo Boromir - ", nosotros dos tuvimos suerte y caímos en un lago subterráneo, y por suerte, también, encontré esta antorcha." - Boromir llevaba en la mano una antorcha de Goblin encendida. Otras antorchas cayeron (al igual que muchos cadáveres Goblin) en el lago subterráneo y se consumieron, pero ésta que había encontrado el hijo del Senescal había ido a parar sobre una roca sobresaliente, como una pequeña isla en medio del agua, por lo que no se había consumido y le había dado la suficiente luz a Boromir como para hallar a un pequeño cuerpo nada parecido a un Goblin flotando entre los cadáveres.  
  
"¿'Nosotros dos', dices? ¿Y los otros?" - Frodo no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío.  
  
"No los encontré." - respondió Boromir apenado - "Pero no desesperes. Estarán en algún lugar de estas cuevas, buscándonos como nosotros les buscamos a ellos." -Y no le dijo nada a Frodo sobre el tiempo (no sabía si minutos u horas) que había estado buscando a sus compañeros en la laguna cuya agua se tornaba roja, apartando los cadáveres de su enemigos con manos temblorosas y sintiendo repugnancia por el color rosado del agua y el hedor a cadáver y a sangre que le inundaba los pulmones. Boromir le dedicó una sonrisa reconfortante a Frodo y le ofreció la mano para ayudarle a ponerse en pie.  
  
Mientras Frodo estuvo inconsciente, Boromir le había llevado en brazos durante un buen trecho, y Frodo se encontró de repente caminando en pasadizos oscuros, polvorientos y tan estrechos que debían ir en fila y podía apoyar las manos a cada lado en las paredes.   
  
Los relámpagos ya no tronaban a fuera y no se oía el murmullo de la lluvia, mas podría ser que en aquellas profundidades el sonido del exterior no traspasara sus paredes. Tan silencioso estaba todo, que sólo podían sentir la llama de la antorcha de Boromir y sus propias respiraciones, pausadas y temerosas, aunque calmadas. Por eso ambos hobbit y Hombre se sobresaltaron cuando les llegaron los ecos de un susurro o un algo similar. Los dos creyeron que eran voces, pero ninguno podía decir si eran las voces de esos malvados Goblin o de sus compañeros.  
  
Por un momento dudaron seguir adelante, pues cada vez se oían los susurros con más claridad, y podrían haber jurado que eran las palabras de una conversación, aunque no las distinguían. Finalmente, optaron por arriesgarse y seguir adelante, hacia las voces, pues tenían esperanzas de que fueran sus amigos.  
  
Pero a los segundos siguientes los susurros callaron, y no volvieron a oírlos durante su caminata cuando, de repente, cruzando los laberínticos pasadizos aparecieron dos figuras pequeñas como niños. Eran Merry y Pippin, por alivio de Frodo y Boromir, y los dos hobbits se aferraron a ellos, gritando sin temor a que los oyeran hasta las profundidades más profundas.  
  
"¡Frodo!" "¡Primo Frodo!" "¡Mira Merry, es el viejo Frodo!" "¡Y Boromir! ¡Boromir!"  
  
Frodo estaba tan contento de hallar a sus primos que los abrazó fuertemente y les besó las mejillas. Boromir no estaba menos contento, y también rodeó con sus grandes y poderosos brazos a aquellos dos hobbits con los que había formado una bonita amistad con rapidez.  
  
Boromir y Frodo les preguntaron si estaban heridos. Tenían algún arañazo y moretón, y Boromir se alarmó cuando vio la sangre en las manos de Pippin, pero no dijo nada que alarmara a Frodo porque en seguida se dio cuenta de que la sangre era de Goblin, y de que entonces Pippin no estaba malherido. Ellos respondieron que estaban bien, muy bien ahora que se habían encontrado. Los hobbits habían estado un poco asustados al estar solos tanteando en la oscuridad, y por eso se habían escondido cuando vieron llegar la luz de la antorcha de Boromir, pensando que podría ser el enemigo.  
  
"Vimos una luz y nos escondimos," - explicó Merry - ", pero tuve un presentimiento y decidimos no alejarnos mucho para poder hechar un vistazo a quienfuera que se acercaba....¿pero cómo es que estáis tan mojados?" - preguntó, percatándose ahora que ellos dos estaban empapados de pies a cabeza.  
  
"¿Qué os ha pasado?" - preguntó Pippin asombrado. Boromir y Frodo rieron suavemente.  
  
"Nos caímos en una especie de lago o laguna subterránea. Supongo que eso nos salvó." - dijo Frodo.  
  
"En todo caso, tuvisteis más suerte que yo." - dijo Merry - "Por poco me sepultaron los escombros, y me hubieran aplastado si Pippin no me hubiera sacado de ahí."  
  
"Demos gracias a los Valar que ninguno de nosotros ha salido gravemente herido." - dijo Frodo - "Y rezemos para que los demás también estén ilesos."  
  
Entonces un escalofrío les recorrió la espalda cuando de pronto oyeron ecos de pasos y risas, no bellas ni infantiles sino malvadas y sanguinarias. Supieron que eran Goblin, y que posiblemente les habían oído y por eso se acercaban de frente con rapidez y riendo de esa forma alocada.  
  
"¡Huyamos, pequeños hobbits!" - musitó Boromir - "Corred en dirección opuesta tan rápido como podáis. Yo os cubriré las espaldas. ¡Corred!"  
  
Se volvieron y corrieron tan rápido como sus pies descalzos y peludos le permitieron; en el frente, Merry llevaba la antorcha que les cuidaba de los agujeros y otras peligrosas trampas del camino; Frodo se llevó la mano al Anillo que le colgaba con una cadena del cuello sin darse cuenta; Boromir estrechaba el mango de su espada. Los Goblin estaban más cerca de lo que creían.  
  
  
***   
  
  
Legolas Hojaverde despertó con un entrecortante gemido de dolor. No sabía dónde estaba, qué estaba pasando ni por qué le dolía tan terriblemente el hombro izquierdo. En verdad estaba demasiado confuso para preguntárselo. Pero la negra oscuridad y el silencio que encontró cuando abrió sus ojos élficos le dio pavor.  
  
El aire era muy pesado y estaba cargado de malos olores: polvo, fango pestilente, excrementos... En cambio echó a faltar aquellos olores de la naturaleza que tanto le gustaban: el viento, la hoja de pino, la tierra mojada por la lluvia, los limones frescos, la corteza perfumada de los olmos, las florecitas del campo, la paja de los establos de su hogar en el Bosque Negro...  
  
De repente recordó todo, turbándole la mente como un mar en calma cuando es turbada por una gigantesca ola, y apoderándose de él el temor quiso ponerse en pie de un salto. Pero no pudo. Una fuerza se oponía a la suya, aplastándolo contra el suelo húmedo y polvoriento. El brusco movimiento hizo que su hombro estallara en una punzada de dolor. Legolas instintivamente se llevó la mano al hombro, hallando lo que le estaba impidiendo ponerse en pie: una gran roca le aplastaba el hombro y parte del brazo y pecho izquierdos.  
  
Estaba atrapado entre los escombros en una cueva laberíntica bajo tierra, donde no llega la luz del sol, ni de la luna, ni de las estrellas, y no se oye el canto de los pájaros. Estaba tumbado en el suelo, a oscuras, rodeado de algún que otro cadáver de Goblin, con un hombro atrapado y el aire... no había aire. El corazón de Legolas latía con una rapidez que no se podía distinguir un latido del siguiente. Sentía los pulmones oprimidos. No podía respirar. Comenzó a sudar y a jadear, pero nunca encontraba suficiente oxígeno para llenar sus pulmones.  
  
Quiso librarse de la roca que le aplastaba el hombro con la mano derecha. Pero no tenía fuerzas y tan sólo levantaba el brazo, éste le temblaba, y nada más podía hacer. Se encontraba en una grave situación, pues su propio miedo a las cuevas le estaba asfixiando y no le daba fuerzas ni para levantar el brazo derecho.  
  
Jadeando con fuerza y desesperación, trató de gritar, o de decir algo, cualquier cosa por tal de pedir ayuda a alguno de los Compañeros del Anillo; pero ningún otro sonido que no fuera su jadeante aliento salió de sus labios. Cerró los ojos dándose por vencido, sólo sintiendo las calientes gotas de su sudor deslizándose por su hermoso rostro élfico, que ahora estaba más pálido que nunca. Y no solo su rostro sino que el cuello de su túnica ya estaba empapada de sudor y sus manos se humedecían. Tenía el pecho oprimido, y a pesar de que no le salían las palabras, su mente gritaba a pleno pulmón - ¡Ayuda! ¡Aragorn! ¡Aragorn, ayúdame! ¡Gandalf! ¡Saes! ¡Estel, Mithrandir! ¡No quiero morir aquí...! -   
  
Y Legolas creyó que había llegado su fin, pero sólo se desmayó, y durmió sin sueños durante una hora. Cuando despertó ya no jadeaba, ni se movió; sólo abrió los ojos con esfuerzo, pues las lágrimas que había llorado antes se le habían secado en los ojos y sus pestañas se habían pegado con las migrañas. Esperó a que su vista se adaptara a la oscuridad del lugar; por un instante aspiró una buena bocanada de aire, entonces se dio cuenta de que podía respirar.  
  
Volvió a probar y levantó el brazo derecho para librarse el izquierdo. Poniendo todas sus fuerzas en ello, logró hacer que la roca se deslizara gran parte de su hombro. Con un último esfuerzo lo liberó, y lo estrechó entre sus dedos porque le dolía terriblemente. No había sangre que manchara sus ropas, pero se había roto la clavícula.   
  
No perdió un minuto en recoger el arco del Bosque Negro que yacía a su lado y ponerse en pie. Antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba deslizándose con la cabeza agazapada entre los escombros y los sanguinolientos cadáveres de Goblin. Encontró un pasadizo recto, aunque no podía decir que ésa fuera la salida; pero no tenía alternativa, así que se encaminó en la oscuridad, sin saber a dónde se dirigía. Tan sólo tenía la esperanza de encontrar a los demás, perdidos en aquel laberinto; juntos encontrarían el camino de vuelta y respirarían el aire libre de nuevo.  
  
Legolas se guiaba por el lógrebo túnel con las manos tocando las paredes, pero se sentía mareado y cansado, y el hedor y el peso del aire le sofocaba. Al final la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas, y de repente se sintió completamente desorientado y no recordaba si aquel túnel le había conducido cuesta arriba, cuesta abajo, hacia la izquierda, hacia la derecha o en línea recta. Había encontrado más túneles y pasadizos a cada lado, mas no recordaba si había tomado alguno de ellos o los había dejado pasar de largo.  
  
Sin sospechar nada. Legolas dio un paso en falso y su pie halló el vacío de una abertura en el suelo. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar cayó, golpeó una sola vez contra la dura roca y rodó y rodó hasta que por fín se detuvo en suelo firme. Al instante se puso en pie sintiendo punzadas de dolor, y corrió en la oscuridad, sin saber ni mirar a donde le llevaban sus pasos. Entonces se desplomó y no supo más. Pero antes de sumergirse en la oscuridad, al Elfo le había parecido oír el murmullo del agua...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Un tiempo después (no podría decir cuanto) los deseos de Aragorn se cumplieron, pues por fortuna encontró a Gimli y a Samsagaz, y sus dos compañeros estaban tanto o más contentos de haber encontrado al Montaraz, que caminaba con una mano estrujando siempre un collar que llevaba colgado del cuello. Mas antes de dar explicaciones, en primer lugar Aragorn quería echar un vistazo a sus heridas. Tuvo que sacar las hierbas, vendas y agua de su mochila, pues había heridas que necesitaban ser tratadas para no empeorar y otras debían ser desinfectadas para no provocar fiebres.  
  
Lo primero fue la pierna derecha de Gimli. Le limpió la sangre con cuidado y la trató con rapidez pero eficacia. "No tienes ningún hueso roto," - le dijo Aragorn al Enano, posando una mano afectuosa en su hombro - ", pero no sería extraño que hubiera faltado poco. En cuanto salgamos de aquí, deberás descansar esa pierna lo más posible, si no quieres que empeore y se te hinche hasta tomar el tamaño de una pierna de troll." - rió suavemente.  
  
El golpe que Sam tenía en las costillas había tomado un espantoso color mora. Aragorn le preparó una bebida de hierbas para ayudarle con el dolor, pero si la infusión sabía mal, ahora sabía peor aun porque no perdieron tiempo en preparar una fogata para calentarla ni ponerle otras hierbas que le darían mejor sabor en el fuego.  
  
Cuando hubo terminado con su dos Compañeros del Anillo, Aragorn quiso ponerse en marcha en seguida. Ambos Sam y Gimli se opusieron testarudamente y dijeron que no se moverían de donde estaban hasta que él se curara la herida sangrante de su antebrazo.  
  
_Es curioso_, pensó el Montaraz, _ni siquiera me acordaba de ella._ Y eso era porque, después de todo, Aragorn no sentía dolor por la herida. Sólo cuando había despertado de su inconsciencia sintió dolores por todo el cuerpo, pero éstos poco a poco remediaron para dejar que sólo la jaqueca y el mareo le atormentaran. Luego se le despejó la cabeza y vio con más claridad. Sin embargo, seguía sudando a chorros a pesar de sentir los miembros fríos como la lluvia bajo la que habían caminado aquel día (o el día anterior; no sabrían decirlo).  
  
Por no discutirlo más, Aragorn accedió a la petición de sus dos amigos y se desnudó el brazo. El largo corte (el corte causado por una cimitarra) no era excesivamente profundo, pero sus bordes habían palidecido y las venas se marcaban rojas en su piel. Se limpió la sangre ya seca, que corría el largos ríos carmesí por el largo de su brazo hasta la punta de los dedos, y usó unas gotas de _miruvior_, el cordial de Imladris que Elrond le dio a Gandalf al partir y quien se lo había prestado, para prever o sanar una infección. Aragorn, de haber querido, podría haber bebido algo de _miruvior_ o de la infusión de Sam o cualquier otra cosa para prever que enfermara en caso de infección; y también podría haber comprobado que no había veneno en su herida (pues muchas veces el peor mal de las armas de los orcos es el veneno que inyectaban sus filos). Pero para él el tiempo apremiaba y sólo podía pensar en que debían partir cuanto antes. Pensaba que si ellos se habían encontrado, los otros no podían andar muy lejos de allí.  
  
Efectivamente, caminaron poco hasta que encontraron al próximo Compañero del Anillo. Era Legolas. Sam fue el primero que lo vio, y echó una exclamación, porque el Elfo estaba inmóvil en el suelo húmedo y maloliento. Al principio Aragorn y Gimli no sabían el motivo por el que Sam había gritado en nombre de Legolas, mas cuando vieron al Elfo caído también dejaron escapar un grito ahogado.   
  
Tan pronto como el Montaraz llegó a su lado le tomó en su abrazo y comprobó que el Elfo aun respiraba. Las llamas de las cuatro antorchas revelaron el rostro pálido de Legolas, la melena rubia descuidada, las ropas rasgadas y sucias de polvo y barro y el hombro ensangrentado. A pesar de todo, Legolas soñaba con los ojos abiertos; señal de que no estaba herido de importante gravedad.  
  
Aragorn acarició el rostro blanco de Legolas apartando los cabellos que se le habían pegado a la piel con el sudor; sacó un trapo y, mojándolo con un poco de agua de su cantimplora, le limpió el rostro suavemente, susurrándole una palabras en élfico para ver si despertaba o daba señales de oírle.  
  
"_Im Aragorn, Legolas, pent an enni. Im sinome ni le._"  
  
El Elfo no hizo movimiento alguno.  
  
"¿Se pondrá bien?" - se atrevió a preguntar Gimli el Enano, mirando al Elfo inconsciente entre los brazos del Montaraz con cierta preocupación.  
  
"Estará bien. Tiene un hueso roto" - dijo, sintiendo el frío brazo izquierdo de su amigo, helado hasta la punta de los dedos, que se habían amoratado - "pero por lo demás no está gravemente herido."  
  
Diciendo ésto, Aragorn colocó la cabeza de Legolas contra su pecho y le llevó la cantimplora a los labios pálidos y secos, humedeciéndolos con un poco de agua. Le dio de beber. Tan pronto como el Elfo notó la frescura del líquido descender por su garganta reseca, sus ojos parpadearon una sola vez y comenzó a beber con deleite. Su mano derecha sujetó la cantimplora entre las manos de Aragorn y bebió como el caminante que perdido en el desierto encuentra agua potable.  
  
"¿Se encuentra bien, señor Legolas?" - preguntó la voz tímida de Sam, una vez que Legolas terminó de beber. El Elfo miró al pequeño hobbit que le miraba con preocupación y le asintió con la cabeza. A su lado estaba el Enano, que le contemplaba sin decir palabra, lo cual Legolas agradeció en silencio. Aragorn aun le tomaba suavemente en brazos y le estaba echando una ojeada a sus heridas con suma concentración, pero cuando el Elfo intentó librarse de su abrazo e incorporarse, éste le abrazó más fuerte con sus poderosos brazos y le obligó a que se sentara.  
  
"_Sedho, Legolas._"  
  
Legolas hizo un gesto de dolor.  
  
"_Agor im naeth le?_ _Aranna nín._"  
  
"No importa." - respondió Legolas suavemente.  
  
"¿Qué te ha pasado?" - le preguntó el hijo de Arathorn mientras le curaba las heridas y preparaba trapos y vendas que pudieran servirle para sujetarle el brazo herido hasta que salieran de ahí y pudiera tratarle la rotura con más calma. Sam le ayudaba con las hierbas medicinales y Gimli aguardaba agudizando el oído, escuchando cualquier ruido que pudiera provenir de los oscuros túneles. Sólo oía el murmullo del agua.  
  
"Caminé algún tiempo a oscuras; creo que caí por algún agujero que no pude ver y entonces me desmayé." - respondió Legolas mirando a su alrededor, que ahora podía ver claramente gracias a la luz de las antorchas que llevaban sus compañeros mortales. Se encontraban en una caverna de por lo menos el tamaño de la de la Sala de Sacrificios donde habían liberado su batalla. Estalactitas largas y puntiagudas pendían del techo y goteaban agua en charcos en el suelo barroso. A poca distancia había una especie de laguna subterránea, donde ocho cadáveres de Goblin flotaban en su superficie. El agua se había teñido de color rosa. Sobre la laguna el techo estaba agrietado y al otro lado sólo podía verse oscuridad.  
  
Aragorn, Samsagaz, Gimli y Legolas se encontraban donde hacía unas horas Boromir había estado buscándoles entre los cadáveres y, finalmente dándose por vencido, había tomado a Frodo en brazos y se había marchado en dirección contraria a ellos.  
  
Aragorn miró dudando de la explicación de Legolas. La verdad era que Aragorn había notado algo extraño en Legolas desde que entraron en esa cueva. Incluso había estado temiendo algo así, porque le extrañaba que el Elfo no les hubiera encontrado antes valiéndose de su fino oído y de su 'sexto sentido' que tantas veces había mosrado. Finalmente asintió y ayudó al hijo de Thranduil a ponerse en pie. "Frodo, Gandalf, Boromir, Merry y Pippin no deben de estar lejos. Sigamos a delante. Gimli, dále una antorcha a Legolas. Caminemos en fila; yo iré primero, y tú, Sam, ayudarás a Gimli a caminar. Legolas irá el último."  
  
  
  
Cuanto tiempo anduvieron sin hallar rastro de los otros, eso no lo saben. Trataron de caminar en línea recta, pero más de una vez se vieron obligados a elegir entre el pasadizo de la izquierda o el de la derecha. Sus pasos eran seguros y ya no temían a los tropiezos en la oscuridad ni a un segundo derrumbamiento. Sin embargo temían a los Goblin. Cuarenta de esas malvadas criaturas habían matado en su última batalla, y estaban convencidos de que muchas más acechaban entre las paredes de aquel laberinto de túneles y cuevas. Cuatro hombres heridos y fatigados no podrían vencer a cuarenta Goblin más, descansados y sanos.  
  
Aragorn estaba muy preocupado por Frodo, pero intentaba no mostrarlo. También sentía algo de temor por Gandalf, pues era extraño que el Istari no hubiera aparecido aun. Se volvía de vez en cuando para mirar a sus compañeros, caminando atentos tras él. Una vez, Legolas le llamó con un gesto silencioso y Aragorn dio un alto para descansar y así poder hablar con él sin levantar sospechas a los otros dos. Legolas le dijo entonces que estaba casi seguro, por no decir completamente, de haber oído los restos de unos débiles ecos venidos de la dirección que tomaban. Qué ecos habían sido aquellos, no pudo decirlo.  
  
Habían retomado la marcha obligándose a mover los pies con más rapidez. Todo seguía silencioso, y sólo las llamas y los pasos (los largos trancos de Aragorn, el pesado cojeo de Gimli y los casi imperceptibles pasos de Sam) ese oían claramente, en excepción de los pies livianos de Legolas que no emitían ruido alguno. Las abrasadoras llamas de sus antorchas de fuego no parpadeaban, pues no había corrientes de aire, y casi yacían inmóviles, como si se petrificaran poco a poco. Todos se dieron cuenta de que cuanto más se adentraban en las entrañas de la tierra, más empequeñecían las llamas y se extinguían lentamente; porque el aire era pesado, y con cada paso lo era más. Eso demostraba claramente que iban en dirección contraria a cualquier salida. Pero de momento lo que importaba era que encontraran al Portador del Anillo y a los demás, antes de decidirse a buscar una salida.  
  
De repente, Legolas llamó al Montaraz. "¡Aragorn! ¡Alguien se acerca!" - susurró - "Siento que nos está mirando. ¡Ahí!"  
  
El dedo índice de Legolas señaló a la negrura que se extendía frente a Aragorn. Fue entonces cuando el Montaraz sintió que algo se aferraba a sus piernas y le empujaba a un lado. Aturdido, Aragorn miró abajo. Una voz agonizaba y resoplaba de cansancio. De pronto apareció un niño de pelo rizado frente a sus ojos. Pero no era un niño, sino Frodo Bolsón, que se aferraba a él jadeante y escondía un pequeño anillo dorado en su bolsillo. ¡Se había acercado a ellos con el Anillo puesto!  
  
"¡Frodo!" - gritó con sorpresa el Montaraz.  
  
"¡Señor Frodo! ¡Mi Señor!" - sollozó Sam con lagrimitas de alegría. - "¡Su Sam está aquí, Amo!"  
  
Mientras que Aragorn y los demás miraban que el hobbit no tuviera heridas, éste no lograba tomar aliento de lo nervioso que estaba e incluso temblaba. Tras varias veces que le preguntaran si estaba herido o qué le había pasado, Frodo pudo hablar, a penas calmándose. "¡Goblin!" - balbuceó - "L-los Goblin han... M-Me..Merry...y...y...l-los demás están..."  
  
"¿Qué? ¿Dónde están?" - preguntó Aragorn manteniendo la calma como podía.  
  
"L-los Go-goblin..."  
  
"¿Qué intentas decirnos?"  
  
"Los...han...at-atrapado...Se los han llevado..."  
  
  
  
_The Balrog of Altena: ¡Final del capi! Siento mucho el retraso. Hubo tormenta y un rayo me frió tanto el ordenador, como el teclado y el ratón y el módem para internet. Me puse a escribir tan pronto como lo tuve arreglado, pero luego tuve que esperar algo más de una semana para tener otra vez internet.  
Ahora voy a empezar otra vez el instituto y tendré menos tiempo para escribir. No esperéis que escriba durante el mes de Septiembre, porque por la mañana tendré cole y por la tarde trabajaré. Espero que en Octubre los estudios me den tiempo para escribir.  
Espero que os haya gustado este capi. El próximo se titulará "Mornië alantië." Dejadme vuestro review, porfavor!!  
  
~ Inwon Derland: ¡Ya estoy aquí!  
  
~ Noki: Aquesta vegada sa m'ha espatllat a jo l'ordinador ^_^_  
  
  
_* Saes = Por favor.  
_  
* Miruvior = En ESDLA, miruvior es un licor tibio y perfumado que Elrond le dio a Gandalf en un frasco de cuero. Cada uno de los Nueve Caminantes bebió un trago en Caradhras.  
  
* _Im Aragorn, Legolas, pent an enni. Im sinome ni le = Soy Aragorn, Legolas, díme algo. Estoy aquí por ti.  
  
* __Sedho, Legolas = No te muevas, Legolas.  
  
* __Agor im naeth le? Aranna nín = ¿Te he hecho daño? Perdóname._  
  



End file.
